Beloved Angel Eyes
by kikyothepriestess05
Summary: Sasuke has the perfect life, until a crisis happens. And when he makes a wish, he never expected to have an angel named Sakura sent to him. Now he is really starting to get attached to her..R&R!PLZ! SasSak HELL YEAH ITS COMPLETE!
1. Wish Granted

**Well, here is another fanfic. I just hope that you all like this. I have thought about writing this for a long time but I never got around to it…well until now. **

**Well anyway as you must have read from the summary this is a Sasuke and Sakura story. Like I said before I hope you all enjoy this. **

**Well here it goes! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Beloved Angel Eyes **_

**Chapter 1: Wish Granted **

_Sasuke Uchiha age 15 is one of the most popular guys in school. He had it all, wealth, fame, good looks, and everything imaginable. He was charming, making all the girls in school want to go out with him. He had three best friends that never turned their backs to him…… well at least now they couldn't….due to the fact that their dead. _

A young teenage boy with raven colored hair laid on his bed. His onyx eyes that were usually filled with life, were now dull and lifeless. His face expression was something mixed between sadness and boredom. His usually active body was motionless. His mind was racing, thinking back to what had happened about a week and a half ago. In a way he was still in shock, as well as depressed.

This is what a crisis can do to someone. It can tear them apart. It can destroy someone from the inside out……

Sasuke's mind kept remembering that day. The day _it_ happened…..it started off as an average day for him….. but ended up as the worst day of his life….

**xXx Flashback xXx **

_School had just been dismissed and Sasuke was walking outside the school. When he heard a rather familiar voice calling his name. _

"_Hey Sasuke!" _

_Sasuke turned his head to see his three best friends. "Oh hey you guys."_

_Keji, Ronin, and Jiro walked over to the dark-haired Uchiha. (A/N I made up those dudes, because I didn't want any of the Naruto cast to like die.) _

"_Sasuke you wanna go for a ride with us through the city?" Jiro asked._

"_Sure." _

_The dark haired teen followed his three best buds to Jiro's car. Since Jiro was a year older than Sasuke and the rest, he could drive. _

_Sasuke sat in the back next to Keji, while Ronin and Jiro were in the front. Jiro then started the car. The car then sped off. _

"_So Sasuke, met any cute girls lately?" Keji asked. _

"_Keji, you know I don't waste my time on that and besides half of them would just date me for my money." _

"_Oh well. More girls for us." Ronin said smiling. _

"_That's what I'm talking about." Jiro said. _

_While the four teens were wrapped up in that conversation, a large truck pulled out in front of them…._

"_JIRO LOOK OUT!" Ronin yelled. _

"_OH SHIT!" Jiro yelled cutting the wheel of the car, but it was too late. Upon cutting the wheel so hard, Sasuke was thrown out of the car window, while the others were crushed and killed in an instant. _

_Sasuke ended up with many cuts and a hurt arm, but it was nothing compared to what happened to his friends. He had lost the closest people to him._

**xXx End of Flashback xXx **

"I can't believe this. One day their fine then the next their dead….." The young Uchiha's voice faded as he said the last part.

"I wish I had something to take my mind off of it. I wish….I had someone to talk too. Someone that understands what I'm going through."

Just then, a force of light appeared before the young troubled teen. His once lifeless eyes widened and watched as the white light in front of him formed into the outline of what seemed to be a young girl sitting on something narrow, like a broom.

And sure enough as the light began to clear there was a young girl sitting on an oar (a wooden stick looking thing). The girl had pink flowing hair that reached down to her tiny waist. It looked as if it didn't hold a single tangle. She had green eyes filled with life and happiness, the opposite of Sasuke's. She had fairly light skin, which was much whiter than Sasuke's skin.

She was wearing a rather fancy looking kimono. It was a light blue, with white flowers at the bottom, near her feet. She also had a white piece of clothing wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow at the back. (I forgot what you call it.)

"Hi, there!" The young pink haired girl said cheerfully.

"………" Sasuke sat there on his bed with his eyes wide. Not knowing what to say as he watched the young girl sitting on the floating oar, His mind went to work for like what seemed to be the millionth time that day. _What the hell? This has to be the freakiest thing that has ever happened to me. For god's sake, there's a girl sitting on a floating piece of wood in my room that has popped out of nowhere!_

"Is it the pink hair? Because I get that a lot." The green-eyed girl asked looking confused.

"Umm…and maybe it's that and the fact that you just popped out of nowhere and now you are floating on a piece of wood, in my room!" Sasuke said as if pointing out the obvious.

"A piece of wood?" The young female cleared her throat. "It's called an oar."

"Whatever. Now, who you are you?"

"Oh. Sorry about that. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sakura and I have been assigned to help you!"

"To help me?"

"That's right."

"Before you do anything, who assigned you to help me?"

"God."

"Tsk. Yeah right."

"Well, hello. I'm floating on an oar and who else has power like that than God?"

The dark haired teen realized she was right. How else could a girl be floating on that. However, why would God send someone to help him? Of all the people in the world, why him?

"Okay, I know this must be really strange for you but, I'm an angel. One of the thousands in heaven. When God heard your wish, he chose me to come down and help you."

"My wish?"

Sakura sighed. She reached behind her self and pulled out a small green notebook. The pink-haired girl opened the book and flipped through the pages, then she stopped at one. She cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Quote Sasuke Uchiha: I wish I had someone to talk too. Someone that understands what I'm going through."

"Oh…well you don't understand what I'm going through."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"Okay then how do you understand what I'm going through?"

"I can't tell you that."

"And why not?"

"Because it's a long story and I don't know you that well. Maybe after a couple of weeks of knowing you, I might tell you."

"Weeks? Exactly how long are you gonna stay here?"

"However long it takes to fix you're problem, little Sasuke."

"Little? I'm bigger than you are and what problem do I have?"

The angel girl once again pulled out her little green notebook and flipped through the pages. Once she stopped on a page, she placed her index finger on the white sheet and began to read.

"Sasuke Uchiha- problems to fix: strong case of depression, not eating enough, needs to be more socially active, and you're still a bit in shock after what happened. And back to the little question. I meant little as in age wise. I have been an angel for about 300 years. In your record I believe it says that you're 15." (He's not eating enough because of the depression, just in case you didn't know)

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, I don't need your help."

The teenage Uchiha laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was trying to forget about the angel girl. He just wanted things to go back to normal. The raven-haired boy began to think again. _'Why is this happening to me? I will come out of depression when I want to. I don't need help. Hopefully if I keep ignoring her, she'll go away.' _

Sasuke was resting peacefully when he felt the bed vibrate. It kinda annoyed him, because he knew it was most likely the angel girl, Sakura. As he opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of green ones.

Sakura was now sitting on the foot of his bed, watching him as if he was the most interesting thing in the world. Sasuke glared at her, trying to make her see that he was mad. But the pink-haired girl just watched him with her innocent face, making him feel _a bit _guilty of trying to push her away. She then did her ever so innocent smile and began to speak.

"Oh come on now. Don't be stubborn. I'm not that annoying am I?" A cheerful Sakura said looking him in the eyes.

"Listen, I have been through a lot and I just wanna be alone for a while. Okay? So you can leave anytime now."

Sakura just sighed. "I know. Losing people very close to you is hard. And at times you feel as if you can't go on in life, but Sasuke Uchiha if you are strong then you should be able to hide your pain when in front of other people. Sure it's okay to be depressed in front of someone every now or then because of something, but you can't be like this the rest of your life."

Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed then smirked. What she had just said kept going through his mind. The 15 year old sat up and looked, Sakura in the eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Tsk. You women think there is a way to solve everything. Getting out of depression is much harder than you think. There is no specific way to get out of depression, you just grow out of it after a while. This means I'll heal on my own."

The green-eyed girl sighed once again at his stubbornness, pulled out her green notebook, and began writing something down. Her hand glided across the page without her erasing even once.

"What are you writing?" The dark haired teen asked trying to look at her notebook, but before he could see anything, she closed the book and held on to it tightly. With Sasuke still looking at the book, he got a small laugh from Sakura. He immediately looked up at her with a confused face.

"What are you laughing at?"

The pink-haired angel smiled. "Curious are we? Well for your information, I have to write down how you behave and all that stuff for my report."

"Report?"

"Yeah. You see I turn in your report every 4 days to the head angel girl. And if she doesn't see improvement in you over a couple of weeks then she will send you another angel girl."

"And what will happen to you?"

"I will go back to heaven and wait to be assigned to another human child."

"Have you ever failed?"

"No. Not yet in all my 300 years of doing this. And Sasuke Uchiha you better not be the first or you'll be sorry."

Sakura smiled playfully and continued to talk.

"So are you going to let me help you or not?" The angel girl asked eyeing the young Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed. He laid back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, as if it would give him an answer. He looked at the ceiling for what seemed like forever but was only about 20 seconds. Sakura tilted her head as if trying remind him to answer her question. He then sat up and spoke.

"Fine, you can help me, but don't start trying to boss me around. Okay?"

The young girl smiled brightly and pulled him into a tight hug. "Awww. I knew you would come through. I promise you won't regret it. We will become best friends, just you wait!"

"Okay. Okay. You can let go now!" Sasuke trying to push her off.

_What have I got myself into? I have a feeling that this is going to be one hell of a time….._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**Well I hope you all liked it. I promise that the next chapters will be a lot better. Well please review! I love you all for reading it this far and giving my story a chance and hopefully you wanna stick around with this story too.**

**Well anyway love ya! **

**kikyothepriestess05**


	2. Girlfriend Problems

**Well I want to thank all you wonderful people who reviewed. You're all fabulous. ****So now, to reward you wonderful people I updated pretty fast for you. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**And remember to review and tell me what you think. Got any ideas for my story? Well let me hear 'em.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 2: Girlfriend Problems **

Sasuke opened his sleepy eyes and let out a small yawn. The dark-haired teen sat up and looked around his room. His room was well, how would you put it? Huge. It held all the same stuff as other teenage boys' rooms did. A pile of clothes here, a playstatsion 2 next to the TV, a couple of posters on the wall, shoes all over the floor, and last an angel girl sitting on the foot of his bed. Wait was that last thing?

Memories of yesterday floated back to the young Uchiha.

_Oh my god. So it wasn't a dream? Wonderful….._

"About time you woke up!" The young pink-haired girl said. She was wearing the same blue kimono as before.

"What do you mean 'it's about time I woke up'? Its 6:30!"

"So?"

"Whatever. I got to get ready and go to school."

The raven-haired teen jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. The shower was big too. It had marble floor, with a light icy blue tint to it. The shower knobs were pure gold. As Sasuke was in the shower, Sakura just took this time to just sit and stare out the window.

It was still a bit dark outside, but not completely. The sun was starting to come up a bit. Sakura for once actually had a serious expression on her face. She rested her head on her tiny wrist as she continued to gaze out the window.

_Sometimes I just wish I had my old life back…I'd do anything for things to go back the way they were….but I should keep my chin up. I mean just because I have problems doesn't mean I have to be depressed and cause other people problems too so I should continue being cheerful .And besides when I'm cheerful I forget about the past….._

"Hello? Sakura? Earth to Sakura!"

Everyone's favorite pink-haired girl snapped back to reality. The green-eyed girl looked around the large room to come face-to-face with the young Uchiha boy. He had his head tilted in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I said, I am leaving for school. You stay here and don't mess with anything, alright?"

Sasuke went over to his big closet, grabbed a dark blue bag and headed for his bedroom door. "Wait a minute!"

Sasuke let out a sigh and turned to look at her. "What now?"

"I'm coming too. I have to watch over you remember?"

"What? You can't. People would see you and what would my parents think if they saw a girl come out of my room?"

"First of all we, angels have two forms. The first one is angel form where only the person we are assigned to can see, touch, and hear us. Other people cannot. The second one is human form, where everyone can see us, touch us, and hear us. As of right now I'm in angel form, so nobody but you can see, touch or hear me."

"Whatever lets go."

**xXx**

_Outside the Uchiha Mansion…. _

Sasuke began walking toward his school, with Sakura walking beside him. Sasuke still had this feeling that someone would somehow see Sakura. But being the guy he was he pushed that thought away.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I forget to tell you. To avoid being laughed at, you can talk to me in your head just say what you want to me in your head and I will hear it. K?"

"I don't want you reading my thoughts."

"Well it's either that or you will be seen talking to thin air, because if you remember other people can't see me."

"Fine."

Sasuke then began to focus on talking to Sakura through his mind. He breathed a deep breath and tried.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Blah, blah _is Sasuke talking in his mind.

**_Blah, blah _**is Sakura talking to Sasuke through the mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Like this? _

_**Yes, very good Sasuke. Now this way you won't be laughed at. **_

_Whatever._

**_Hmp. Teenagers these days. So rude and all I wanna be is your friend. _**

_Okay. Okay I'm sorry._

_**Aww! Thank you, Sasuke! I knew you would come around. **_

Sasuke and Sakura walked in complete silence for a little while until someone called Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wait up!"

Both teens turned to see a young blonde haired girl running toward Sasuke. Once she made to him, she stopped, smiled and spoke.

"Hey Sasuke. I was just walking when I saw you, so I thought why not walk with you."

Sasuke just nodded and began walking again with the blonde girl next to him. She spoke again.

"So how have you been?"

Sasuke gave no reply.

_**So, Sasuke who's this girl? She's your girlfriend right? **_

_No! I don't even like her. She likes me and her name is Ino. She is just another fan girl of mine, which wants my attention._

_**So, you could at least talk to her! Don't be so mean.**_

_Well the real reason is that a friend of mine, likes her and I try to ignore her so she won't like me anymore, and she'll like him._

_**Aww. That's so nice! So who is he? **_

_His name is Shikamaru. And he's my age. When we get to school you can see him. _

"Sasuke?"

"……"

"Oh, you still must be depressed about what happened to your friends, right?" Ino asked looking at him. But before he could answer, well if he wanted to, they reached the school. Sasuke made his way over to a table with many other teens, his age.

"Hey Sasuke! Hey Ino!" They were greeted by a young female at the table. She had black hair tied up into two buns on her head and had brown eyes.

"Hey Tenten." Ino said smiling.

_**Wow, who are all these people? **_

_Sigh. That girl that just said hey to Ino and me is Tenten. Next to her sitting down is Neji. next to him is Hinata. Next to her is Naruto. On the other side of the table is Shikamaru. _

**_Shikamaru! The guy that likes Ino, yes? _**

_Yes. Next to him is Temari. Next to her is Rock Lee. _

_**Okay. Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, and Rock Lee, yes? **_

_Yes. Now, be quiet for a while so I can focus on what they are saying. _

_**Okay, okay whatever. **_

Sasuke sat down at the end of the table by Rock Lee, with Ino sitting next to him.

"So Sasuke how has it been going?" Naruto asked.

"Umm…fine."

"Hey Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke nodded. The two dark-haired teens got up form the table and walked off to a place away from everyone else at school.

"Listen, Sasuke I need to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well as you know I like Ino now, but I'm going out with Temari. So I want you to tell Temari it's over between me and her."

"I hate doing this shit."

"I know, but please. I mean I cannot help who I like and besides Temari was getting a bit bossy. So just tell her for me please. I will pay you back."

"Fine."

"Thanks, bud."

Just after that was said the bell rang. Shikamaru walked off and Sasuke was about to do the same when a voice came to him.

**_Ohh….Shikamaru is finally gonna get with Ino. Temari was the one with blonde hair and four-pigtail things right? _**

_Yeah. I don't think Shikamaru should have ever gone out with her in the first place. I mean she is a senior, while Shikamaru and I are in ninth. She's 18. _

_**So she's like 3 years older? **_

_Yeah. _

_**Wow. And Ino is your age as well? **_

_Yeah. So is Naruto and Hinata. Lee, Tenten, and Neji are a year older than we are. _

_**Oh so they are 16? **_

_Correct. Now I gotta get to class and don't talk to me in class, alright? _

_**Right. **_

The young teenage boy walked toward the school building with Sakura right behind him, floating on her wooden stick, well as Sasuke called it.

**xXx**

_At lunch…._

Sasuke was sitting at the table with all the others. Temari wasn't there because she was off talking to some of her friends that are her age.

"Sasuke, remember our deal?" Shikamaru asked looking at him.

Sasuke sighed and got up form the table.

"What deal?" Lee asked overhearing.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. I can tell that you're hiding something. So spit it out." Ino said.

"Really its nothing."

"Riiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhtttttttt." Everyone at the table said.

**xXx**

_With Sasuke…. _

Sasuke walked around looking for the older blonde girl. He carefully scanned the area and finally spotted her.

_**I wonder if she will be mad, or worse start crying. What do you think Sasuke? **_

_I don't know but only way to find out…._

_**Remember be nice and don't try to hurt her feelings. Breaking up is never easy for the person that is being dumped. **_

_Whatever. _

_**Well, it's true, but then again you have probably never gotten dumped before, right. **_

_Right and I don't intend too, either. _

_**I hope you are some day so you will know what it feels like. **_

_Okay, okay whatever. Just shut up so I can do this. _

_**Okay. Go Sasuke! You can do it! **_

When Sasuke reached Temari, she looked at him and smiled. "Hey there, Sasuke."

"I need to talk to you, alone."

"Sure."

Sasuke lead her away from all the other girls. He then looked at her and took a deep breath. He wasn't nervous he was just worried she would take out her anger on him, instead of Shikamaru.

"Sorry to say, but Shikamaru said it's over between you two."

Temari just looked and said. "Okay. I was gonna break up with him anyway, because I need a strong man, not a smart one. Wait a minute…..I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Shikamaru would never have enough guts to dump me, because he is sacred to death of me. I mean I am stronger than he is. So, I think you want to break us up so you can go out with me. Right?"

"What?"

"Don't play innocent I see your plan. And I say yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

"Bu-"

"Sorry, I'd love to chat more but I was having a really good conversation with the girls. So bye cutie."

Without another word, Temari walked back to her group of friends and started chatting.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my god, Sasuke that was hilarious! Now Temari thinks you are her boyfriend! **_

_Shut up1 This inst funny! Now what am I gonna do? I don't even like Temari sure she is better than Ino, but I don't like her that way! _

**_I have an idea, get Shikamaru to straighten things out._**

_I have to agree with Temari. Shikamaru doesn't have guts and he is scared of her so I doubt he would do it. If I asked Naruto or them to explain it to her then they would laugh at me and tell everyone in the school what happened!_

**_Don't worry, I will help you think of something. I am clever in conditions like this! _**

_I hope so. _

**xXx **

_After School….. _

Everyone's favorite Uchiha walked into his room and layed on his warm bed. Sakura laid down beside him.

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I."

"Help me think of something, please."

"You said please?"

"Believe it or not."

"Well since you said please, I'll help you."

"Good."

"As a matter of fact I have an idea right now."

"What?" Sasuke asked sitting up as if it was his last hope. Sakura smiled.

"It's simple, tell her you have a girl friend, that goes to another school."

"Why didn't I think of that."

"Who knows. I mean you aren't as smart as me."

"Whatever."

Sasuke walked over to his phone and grabbed a phone book. "What cha doing?" The pink-haired girl asked. "I'm looking up Temari's number. I am telling her I have a girlfriend before she tells everyone we are dating."

"Okay. Go for it."

"There." Sasuke typed in a number and held the phone up to his ear. Sakura, being curious put her ear next to the phone as well. It was ringing after about four rings someone picked up.

**xXx**

_On the phone…._

"Hello?" It was a young female's voice.

"Temari?" Sasuke asked.

"This is she."

"This is Sasuke."

"Ahh! Sasuke, I knew that was you! So what's up?"

"We need to talk about this girlfriend and boyfriend thing."

"Already? What did I do?"

"Nothing, actually everything…."

**_Smooth, Sasuke. Real smooth. _**

_Shut up and stop talking to me! I cant hear her over you! _

_**Okay. Good luck!**_

"What?"

Sasuke sighed. "Listen, I can't go out with you because I have a girlfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"You don't know her, she goes to another school. So me and you can't be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Heh. That's what you think."

"Wha-"

"Listen, I am Temari, one of the prettiest girls in our high school and let me tell you, I don't get dumped that easily."

"You can't make me go out with you."

"No, but I can tell everyone at school, that we are and I don't even believe you have a girlfriend. I mean I used to sit at the same table with you in the mornings and you never talked about her."

"I just don't like talking about my love life, alright."

"I wanna see this girl of yours. Tomorrow, after school. I wanna get to know her."

"Yeah, okay."

"Bye, Sasuke baby."

Beep.

**xXx**

"Wonderful, just where am I gonna get a girlfriend by tomorrow?"

"I have no idea."

"This is all your fault. I knew I should never have listened to you!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Listen. I have another plan and there is no way it can mess up."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

Sakura smiled. "I could be your girlfriend!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**Well I hope you all liked it. And I will try as hard as I can to update really fast. **

**Well the more reviews the faster I update. That's how things work so remember to review. Just click the little button at the bottom of the page in the corner. **

**Well see ya next time and don't forget to review! And I mean it, don't forget! **

**Love, **

**kikyothepriestess05**


	3. Date Night

**Okay so here is the third chappie, I want to thank all those that reviewed you don't know how much it means to me. Well here we go! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Chapter 3: Date Night **

Sasuke was sitting down at one of the picnic tables at school with his friends: Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Sakura was there too of course she was in angel form so no one other than Sasuke could see her.

"So Sasuke. Temari told us everything." Tenten started.

"Everything?" Sasuke asked.

_**Well you were right about her telling everyone. **_

_Yeah. But once she sees you with me tonight she will finally leave me alone. _

_**yeah. I know you love me for thinking this up, don't cha?**_

_Whatever. _

"Yeah, she told us how you two were going out but you said you had a girlfriend." Hinata said.

"But Sasuke the point is, we want to know who this girlfriend of yours is. I mean we are suppose to be your close friends and you didn't even tell us you had a girl!" Ino said.

"Well….umm…I just got her and I was gonna tell you but then the Temari thing happened." Sasuke said.

"Whatever. I just wanna met her." Naruto said.

"We all will. Because we are all going to hang out tonight. We wanna get to know her." Neji said.

"Yeah, We could hang out in a club or something." Lee said.

"Alright. Tonight met outside of my house at 9:00." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Said everyone.

**xXx**

_At Sasuke's House…. _

Sasuke is laying on the bed, with Sakura sitting beside him.

"So umm…Sasuke what should I wear?"

"I don't know. A skirt or something."

"Well you're not much help."

"I'm a guy what should I know about girl fashion?"

Sigh. The pink-haired girl walked up to Sasuke's full body mirror and looked at her self. She was wearing her usual icy blue kimono. Suddenly she began to glow a whitish color.

To shield his eyes, Sasuke covered them with his arm. And once the light was gone, he looked at Sakura to see she was wearing a white tank-top with a pink mini skirt. She also had a pink ribbon in her hair. (where she wears her forehead protector thing. just pretend it is pink.)

She also had pink heels on and a white necklace and bracelet on.

"Wow…."

"Like it? Do I look like an every teen around here?"

"Umm…you should wear that."

"Thanks. I bet your glad I'm your girl, huh Sasuke."

"Pretend girlfriend."

"Well I basically am your real one because I mean once your friends get to know me then they wont let you go with other girls so you will be devoted to me and only me, so its just like I really am your girlfriend."

"True. But humans can't be with angels."

"That's where you're wrong. When in human form, we can well you know do it with men and have babies. The baby would be human of course. But you see once you get with a human you'll have to send time with them and come see them and you won't be able to raise your kid so it kinda ruins you being an angel an all. So we angels usually just avoid male humans. but some quit their job to be with a guy before but not many."

"Okay. Freaky."

"Well I was just telling ya."

"I'm gonna get ready."

"K."

Sasuke went to his closet and picked out a blue shirt and blue jeans and headed to the bathroom. A couple minutes later, he came out wearing what he had picked out.

"Okay, now I don't want you doing anything stupid. Here's what you don't do….."

_This is gonna take a while……._

**xXx**

_5 minutes later……_

"Got it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm not completely stupid. I mean I was once human you know."

"What? I thought angels were like angels from the beginning of time."

"Well most angels are like that, you know being there for like ever, but some people like me, started off as a human but when we died we were asked to be an angel. Only a couple are like me. maybe about 5. All the others have been there for ever."

"And you got chosen why?"

"Well lets just say I died young and I didn't have to great of a life."

"Really? What happened."

"Umm…I don't remember."

"Right….."

"Well anyway I am what they call a ½ angel. Because I was once human. And the ones that were there in the beginning are full angels."

"Oh. I see."

"Well we better get going. It's 8:56."

"Yeah."

The two walked down the stairs and once by the door Sakura turned into her human form where everyone can see and hear her. Sasuke then opened the door to see a crowd of people. These people were: Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Temari, and Lee."

"Finally!" Ino said.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend." Sasuke said with Sakura standing beside him.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Hey there Sakura. I'm Temari. Hope you don't mind but I'll be asking you a lot of questions because I just want to know so much about you." Temari said walking up to her and smiling.

"Umm… Sure no problem."

"Great."

"Come on lets go to some club, instead of standing out here." Naruto said.

"Yeah, lets get a move on." Shikamaru agreed.

**xXx**

_At some club…. _

There were all sitting at a large table, half of it was against the wall. They are sitting in this order: Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and back to Sasuke.

All the tables were in like a circle because in the middle of the room was the dance floor and a pretty good crowd of people out there. Lights of all different colors lithe up the room. Right now a fast song was playing.

Ino was sitting next to Temari because she was gonna help Temari ask Sakura questions. They were both very jealous of her. Sasuke saw this and he was kinda nervous what they would ask.

"So Sakura how old are?" Ino asked.

"I'm 14, but I will be 15 in two months."

"Oh so your birthday is in March?" Temari asked nicely.

"Yes it is. March 28. How old are you guys?"

"Well I'm 18. And Ino here is 15." Temari said.

"That's nice."

"So what school do you go to?" Ino asked.

"Green Leaf Central. It's a town away from here."

"Okay." Ino said.

"Got any siblings?" Lee asked.

"No, why?"

"Because if you had a sister and she looked like you I would totally date her!" Lee said giving off a smile.

"Watch it lee. Don't piss Sasuke off." Neji said.

"So back to questions….how did you met Sasuke?" Temari said. _Oh I got her now. I now this girl must be a fake. Sasuke is just using her to get away from me, I just know it. I mean he never talked about her before and then she just suddenly shows up? I don't think so, sooner of later I will ask her a question that she has to stop and think about and when she does I know she's a fake. Ino and I will get this girl out of Sasuke's life! _

"In a music store. I was looking at some cd's when I bumped into him. We were in my hometown. He said he was there with his parents. His mom wanted to go shopping in the new mall over there."

_Wow Sakura your doing great. Better than I thought. _

_**Thanks! I had all this planned out. **_

_But I don't get why there are asking you all these questions._

_**They are probably just jealous of me.** _

_Most likely. _

"That's nice." Ino said.

Just then a slow song started to play. Sakura heard this and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Wanna dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Well its about time you started!"

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. The two teens got behind a group of people who were dancing as well so Ino, Temari and the others couldn't see them.

Sakura put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders as he put his hands around her waist.

"Finally, I'm glad to get away from them." Sakura sighed.

"I bet…don't get me wrong. They are nice people…I guess they are just jealous."

"I know, 90 percent of all females are the jealous type."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. I mean my boss is only the creator of this world and also knows everything."

"You got a point. Hey Sakura when you told me that you were once human…were you the jealous type?"

"Oh not really. I trusted the guy I was dating."

Just then the pink-haired angel girl felt Sasuke's strong arms pull her closer to him. At this Sakura blushed. She could feel the heat of his body warming her.

"Umm….Sasuke?"

"Their watching."

The small girl turned her head to see Ino and Temari sending her death glares. _'I better stay close to Sasuke….caz I think they will try to kill me later on….as a matter of fact they probably wanna kill me right now…' _

To think of something else, the green-eyed girl looked around the dance floor to see Neji and Tenten dancing. Awww…they looked so cute together. Then Sakura noticed something, Tenten was laying her head on Neji's shoulder.

'_Hmmm…maybe I should do that with Sasuke. I mean Tenten and Neji are a couple so since Sasuke and me are suppose to be a couple…we should be doing it too right?' _

Sakura layed her head down on Sasuke's shoulder, while trying to hide the blush that was trying to show. Good thing Sakura is a bit shorter than Sasuke so she didn't have to bend down, or wasn't too short to reach his shoulder. She was the perfect height.

Sakura closed her eyes so she could relax more. She was sure Temari and Ino were watching her every move now. But she didn't care, I mean who can beat up an angel? She then felt Sasuke vibrate. He was talking.

"You've been watching Tenten haven't you?"

"Umm...Yeah. Well hey her and Neji are a couple so I should take lessons from her. And we have to make this look real."

"A word of advice, after this, avoid Ino and Temari."

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Good."

"You know this is kinda fun."

"Really why?"

"Well its been forever since I was a human, and well its kinda cool to be playing as one again."

"Like you haven't done this before with your other people you watched over?"

"Nope. Believe it or not you're the first guy I have ever been assigned too."

"You gotta be kidding me…you have been assigned to girls for the past 300 years?"

"Yeah."

Just then the song ended and the two teens started to head back to the table. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him back.

"Have you never been in a relationship or something? Hold my hand." Sakura said holding her hand out to him.

"Oh right. The hand. I always forget that part when I have someone playing as my girlfriend." He said sarcastically. Sakura had to giggle a little at that one.

The two joined hands and walked back to the table.

Sasuke sat down with Sakura sitting beside him. Ino and Temari were watching her. Just then, a fast song began to play.

"Hey a fast song! I wanna dance to this!" Naruto said standing up and looking to his side, he saw that Hinata was looking at him.

"Hey Hinata wanna go dance with me?"

"S-Sure, Naruto." She said with a blush on her face.

Naruto grinned, grabbed her hand, and began walking out to the dance floor. Neji and Tenten were walking back to the table at the same time.

Neji saw how Naruto was holding Hinata's hand and didn't like it.

"Naruto hold it a minute." Neji said.

"What's up Neji?" The blonde boy asked.

"Don't pull any funny stuff with my little cousin." Neji said.

"Don't worry I won't." Naruto assured him.

"Have fun Hinata!" Tenten said smiling. Causing Hinata to blush.

Hinata and Naruto walked on the dance floor and began dancing. While Tenten and Neji sat down at the table.

"Hey Sakura, wanna come with me to go get a smoothie at the bar over there?" Ino asked pointing across the room to a bar.

"Sure!" Sakura said smiling. The pink girl stood up only to have Sasuke grab her arm. Sakura turned to look at him. He shook his head motioning not to go.

_**Don't worry…I'll be fine. I will keep my guard up. **_

_If you're sure…just be careful…and don't blow you're cover. _

**_I won't. Don't worry. Believe in me. _**

The blonde-haired girl stood as well and grabbed Sakura's arm, smiled and walked off pulling Sakura along.

Sasuke didn't like this. Ino was unpredictable. And to make things worse Ino was a bit bigger than Sakura… So was his girl a match for Ino?

**xXx **

"So Sakura ever had a smoothie before?"

"I don't think so."

"Girl, you haven't lived yet. Let me tell you the best ones are the strawberry ones."

"Oh that's cool I like strawberry."

"Alright."

Once the two girls made it to the bar, a bar tender came, up to them. She had red hair that came down to her shoulders. She had kinda a tan skin color with green eyes.

"I hope you too know that the beer is off limits to under age teens." She said.

"Oh no, we're here for the smoothies." Ino quickly said.

"Ohhh. Good, why didn't you say so. Well I'm Kim. What kind of smoothies do ya'll want?" Kim asked.

"Two strawberry smoothies. Please." The blonde-haired girl said in an innocent tone.

"Coming right up." Kim said walking away form them. Sakura then built up enough courage to speak.

"So Ino, how long have you known Sasuke?"

"Oh well ever since I moved here in the fifth grade. And ever since I first layed eyes on him I fell in love with him."

"So you still like love him?"

"Oh yes. He is only the cutest guy around here. I hope that don't bother you. I mean with you going out with him and all."

Ino looked at her, looking for Sakura's expression. Sakura just smiled.

"Oh not at all. I mean you can't help who you like. And I have liked plenty of other girls' boyfriends before."

Ino looked shocked at first but then she smiled a true smile other than a fake one she had did earlier.

"You know I like your attitude. You're one of those layed back girls who doesn't jump all over people for the smallest reasons."

"Oh well thank you."

Just then, Kim sat down the smoothies in front of the girls. Ino paid her and took a sip of her smoothie before speaking again.

"You know I think me and you will get along just fine."

"I think so too, Ino."

"You know to start out how about you come to my sleepover I am having this week."

"Sure. Who will be there?"

"Ohh, just me Temari, Tenten, and Hinata. It will be this Friday. Just get Sasuke to drop you off at my house around 9:00 p.m. He know's where I live."

"Okay cool. A classic girls' night out."

"Exactly. So you'll be there right?"

"Oh yeah. Count me in."

The two teen girls smiled at each other and began to drink the rest of their smoothies.

**xXx**

"Well that was fun." A pink haired girl said sitting on the foot of Sasuke's bed.

"I have been meaning to ask you, but what did you and Ino talk about?" A serious Uchiha asked.

Sasuke was lying on his bed. He had just taken a shower. Sakura smiled and layed beside him. She turned her head to face Sasuke, who was looking back at her.

"Oh nothing. We just talked about how cute you are."

"……"

"Just kidding. She invited me to a sleepover."

"You're not going right?"

"Wrong."

"What? You can't go to a sleepover! And especially Ino's!"

"Listen. If she tires to pull anything, I can put a spell on her."

"What kind of spell?"

"One that rewinds time. I will go back to tell her I can't go to the sleepover. If something happens."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, but only in extreme times. If I do it too many times I will get in trouble for messing with things down here."

"Well I guess you can go but please don't do anything stupid."

"I promise. I mean what could happen it's just another girls' night out."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Indeed another girls' night out. Hey anything could happen I mean after all I am the writer so yeah ANYTHING could happen. **

**Got any idea for my story? Well then give a review telling your idea and if I like it I will try to fit it in the story and I'll give you some credit. **

**SNEEK PEAK: (Sakura talking) Well come on I still don't see why Sasuke was so worried. Things are going great! Wait a minute…what are those blue flashing lights, that annoying loud sound and why is everyone running? And now they are telling me to run too? What's going on?….what a minute that can't be…Next time on "Beloved Angel Eyes" Chapter 4: Friday Night Lights. **

**love, **

**kikyothepriestess05**


	4. Friday Night Lights

**Sorry guys it took so long to update I just got so tied up with things…yeah cuz I had been in school and stuff and I have been dealing with a boyfriend for the last 3 months and trust me its not easy…well on with the story!!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 4: Friday Night Lights**

The young raven-haired boy watched as his somewhat guardian, a pink-haired, green-eyed angel floated around the room sitting on her wooden stick. In the past couple of days, he had really come to like her. She was funny and fun to be around. In addition, it was now that he noticed he had not been the least bit depressed in the past couple of days.

"So.. you are sure you want to go to Ino's sleepover? You can always call in and say you're sick or something." The young man started.

The angel turned and looked at him. Seeing he was nervous, she would screw up. She just smiled and let out a small laugh.

"When will you trust me? I mean you said I did really well at the club. I think I pretty much got how to act around these teenagers these days."

"Well its not that I don't trust you..its them. You don't know them like I know them."

Sakura turned into her human form and jumped off her wooden stick. She gracefully went over to the young Sasuke and sitting on the bed she gave him a hug while saying.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid. Just please have fate in me."

"Okay. I trust you happy?" He said pulling out of the hug to look her in those beautiful green pools of color, her eyes.

"Good! Now I got to get ready!"

Once again she glowed a whitish color she was changing her outfit. Once the light was gone she stood in a blue tank top with light brown shorts that came down to her knee. The ribbon in her hair changed to the color brown with blue poka dots.

Because she was turned where she was facing the full body view mirror, her back was to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy couldn't help but notice the word "angel" on the butt of her shorts.

But the pink angel didn't even realize this she was too busy with fixing her hair. After seeing she was ready to go she smiled.

"Ok take me to Ino's house!"

"Ok, then turn into your angel form so my mom and dad wont see you."

"Got cha."

**xXx**

_**Arriving at Ino's house….**_

Sakura got out of Sasuke's car and walked to the door and rang the door bell. As she waited for someone to answer the door she looked at the house. It was a fairly big house well not as big as the Uchiha Mansion, but pretty big. It was white with a blue door, and blue shutters by the windows.

Sasuke sat in his car to make sure she got in the house before driving off. And upon seeing Ino and Hinata come to the door to greet her, he drove off after Ino waved to him.

Sakura came in to see Ino's house was rather neat. Tenten and Temari were in the living room watching tv. Something called "What not to Wear."

The two girls turned their head to hear the door shut. Tenten spoke first as she walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Pinkie!"

"Pinkie?" The angel asked.

"Well yeah you are like the only person in the world to have pink hair so yeah." Tenten said with a smile. (I like to spell pinkie with an "ie" instead of pinky.)

"And from now on we will all call you Pinkie for short." Ino said.

"Is that okay with you, Sakura?" Hinata asked nicely.

"Yeah. It's fine!" Sakura said happy to get her first nickname.

"Well lets get this sleepover started." Temari said while watching the tv.

"Ok. Pinkie, tonight is gonna be fun because Ino's parents aren't home so we can do anything we want!" Tenten started.

"Really? Your parents must really trust you, Ino." Sakura said.

"Yeah. I guess they do." The blonde with a ponytail replied.

The five girls started off watching a couple of movies. They were all funny movies and Sakura not being a human in 300 years found funny movies to be very amusing. Then they went up to Ino's room to talk a little bit.

"So Pinkie, how far have you and Sasuke gone?" Temari wondered. _I guess she is really Sasuke's girlfriend so I guess she is pretty cool. But I wonder if they have really done anything yet. But then again they have only dated for a week or so._

"Well we have made out and stuff. We haven't don't _it, _yet." The green eyed girl started.

"Well I hope not, if so you would be a slut, Pinkie." The raven haired girl with two buns in her hair said.

"But man he must really like you because Sasuke has always been really picky about women, and for him to go out with you when he's somewhat depressed." Ino said.

"Yeah..and if you have noticed he doesn't seem that depressed anymore." Hinata said.

"Yeah…" Temari, Ino, and Tenten said.

"Wow girl you must really be something to him." Temari said.

"I guess. But I don't think I'm anything special." Sakura said.

"Well if you can get Sasuke's liking you must be." Hinata said.

"Hmm.." Sakura said.

_I'm really not that special. I don't even really have Sasuke's liking. I am just his guardian. But of course they don't know that. But Sasuke really is a nice boy, I can see why so many girls like him. I guess I'm a very special angel to get to watch over him._

"Well enough chit chat. I wanna do something. Its 1:40 a.m." Ino said.

"Let's go take a walk outside because my foot has fallen asleep." Temari said.

"Okay that sounds good. I'm bored anyway." Ino said.

**xXx**

_**Outside in the dark….**_

The five girls were walking around. Ino lived out a little ways from the town but there were still a couple of stores close to Ino's house. The night air felt good and the sky was filled with bright stars lighting up the beautiful night sky.

The girls were quiet as they walked but Temari was deep in thought. Until she finally spoke of what she was thinking about.

"Now that I have thought about it I guess Shikamaru really did break up with me now. I cant believe it took me so long to realize it. I thought Sasuke was doing that so he could go out with me. But Pinkie." Temari started.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

Temari turned to face the pink haired girl. She looked kinda serious. _Oh god is she gonna try to kill me or something…I hope not I have been nice to her the whole time so I hope that isn't the case._

"Tell Sasuke I said sorry bout the whole girlfriend thing. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure thing!" The green-eyed girl said happily. _Sasuke so owes me now because I helped him once again. I knew my idea would so work with the Temari thing._

"So now that you are single who do you like Temari?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. I really need to get someone my age. No offense to you young people. Especially Pinkie since she is the youngest at 14." Temari said with a smile.

"But isn't Hinata 14 too. Because she's in my grade." Sakura said.

"Oh I turned 15 a couple of months ago so you are the youngest." Hinata informed her.

"Oh okay I guess I am the youngest then." The angel played along even though she was at least 300 years old not to mention the years that she was alive.

"So we all know Tenten likes Neji seeing that they are goin out so who does Hinata like?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that's easy its Naruto can't you tell?" Tenten said.

Saying that made Hinata blush a bit. "Yes I guess I do like him."

"So Ino who do you like?" The blushing girl with raven hair asked to change the subject.

"Well..ummm…forgive me for saying this Temari but I think I like Shikamaru."

The blonde with four short ponytails smiled and said, "I can't believe you." (She said in a friendly voice not a mad tone.)

They both laughed and Temari playfully pushed Ino, but forgetting her own strength made Ino lose her balance, she grabbed the closest thing to her Sakura. This caused Ino and Sakura to fall back and hit the door of some store.

With both of their weight hitting the door, it cracked a bit and made an alarm go off. Hearing this Ino and Sakura Jumped up.

"Oh shit I didn't mean too!!" Temari started.

"You guys there's a cop car coming, don't you hear it? It must have gotten the alarm going off reported to him!!" Tenten started freaking out.

"RUN!!!" Hinata said before taking off toward Ino's house, soon followed by everyone else.

The five girls ran as fast as they could, the cop car coming around the corner immediately saw them running and knew it was them. Sakura was so scared she didn't know what was going on, she didn't even know what a cop was!

Tenten passing by a trashcan grabbed it and threw it out in the middle of the road to allow them to get ahead of the cop car.

While that slowed the cop down they turned and ran down several streets. They were all getting tired and they would soon have to give up the chase.

**xXx**

_**With Sasuke….**_

Sasuke was sitting at home. He was lonely. In a way he really did miss his little angel girl around. She always kept him company. He wasn't anywhere near sleepy.

_Well I guess I could take a drive in my car, because I am bored as hell so I might as well.I wonder what Sakura is doing right now…._

**xXx**

_**With the girls….**_

"RUN FASTER!! HES COMING!!" Sakura yelled hearing the lights coming closer.

The girls hurried down another street hoping to lose him. Sakura could only think one thing. _Aww..man and I promised Sasuke I wouldn't do anything stupid…but I didn't it was Ino and Temari I was just caught in it..he will never trust me again..but im sure we will laugh about this someday…I hope. I wonder what hes doing right now…._

**xXx**

_**Back with Sasuke…**_

Sasuke was getting in his rather awesome car. It was a blood red viper with two black stripes that started at the hood and went over the top of his car. As he got in he started it up and started driving through town. After five minutes of driving he herd a police car going off so he took another road to try and avoid him because he didn't want to get caught up in a car chase.

After turning down the road something caught his eye it was pink...Sakura?! Was all he could think he pulled his car over and stepped out of the car to see it was her. And four other girls know as, Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Sakura?!" He called out.

Upon hearing her name she turned to see Sasuke. He heart beated so fast. She had been so scared but seeing his face she knew things would be okay. She ran over to him and hugged him so tight, he lost his breath.

The other four girls jumped in his car. Sasuke not knowing what was going on asked what they were doing.

"Sasuke we will tell you later just drive now!!" Ino ordered.

With the four girls in the back, Sakura sat up front with Sasuke. Sasuke did as Ino said and drove off. While he was driving they told him the story. Sasuke just looked at Sakura, like a father would when getting on to his daughter. Which is kinda funny seeing that she is his guardian.

"I think we have all had enough fun for one night so Sasuke can you drop us all off at our houses?" Tenten asked.

"Sure thing."

Aftering dropping off Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. They had arrived at Ino's house. As she got out of the car she came around to Sasuke's window and said, "Sasuke, I'm so sorry that happened. We really didn't mean too and to put Pinkie, in danger. Please don't hate us."

"No everyone makes mistakes. It's okay."

Ino smiled a true smile. It was very clear Ino really did see Sakura as a friend and that she was truly sorry about what happened.

With that Ino walked into her house. Sasuke drove off. With it being so quiet Sakura felt that she should say something.

"Sasuke…I-" She started but was cut off.

"Quiet." He said.

As they drove in the silence for a while, Sasuke stopped the car, but it wasn't at his house. It was too dark to really see where they were at. Sasuke got out of the car and went around to open her door. He grabbed her hand and led her through the darkness to a spot where she saw light. They were on a cliff overlooking the city. It was so beautiful Sakura was speechless.

"This is where I come to think most of the time. That and it's the most beautiful place in the whole city." The raven-haired boy started.

"Sasuke I am so sorry. I promised you and all that happened.."

"…." He just looked out among the city with an emotionless face.

"And now you hate me." She said turning her face away from him.

"I never said that. You just had me worried."

"You were worried? I thought you were mad because I made you look bad. Being your girlfriend and all to do something stupid."

This made Sasuke turn toward her. He walked over to her and turned her to face him.

"I don't care one thing about that. I cared about you. But I mean I was too hard on you. I mean its not like you can die, right?"

"Wrong."

"What??"

"Well in human form I can feel pain and I can die. If I die then I lose my angel job and I am just another person in heaven. So if I died out there I would have never been able to see you again."

"So I could have really lost you?"

"Yeah. Im sorry that I didn't tell you that."

Sasuke just hugged her tight. Sakura hugged back. Sasuke felt something wet touch his shoulder. _Oh god is she crying???_

"Sakura..are you crying?"

Pulling out of the hug he looked to see a couple of tears coming down from her light green eyes.

"I was so scared I didn't know what was going on. And I am suppose to be your guardian and yet you had to save me. I am not doing my job. And I put you in worry. After I promised you!"

"You are doing your job. If you have noticed I haven't been depressed any since you came. You really know how to cheer me up. And I thought if I lost you then I would be in depression again and I don't think anyone but you can make me come out of that. I don't care if god sent me another angel. You are the only one that I really care about."

"Sasuke. Really?"

"Yeah."

He hugged her again. "I'm not gonna lose you again. Ever!"

Sasuke began to think…._I think ever though she is an angel that I may have actual feelings for her. I don't know how to describe it. I don't know what I am going to do when she is told to go back to heaven. I don't think I'll be able to let her go. She really is my everything. She's my angel._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter. sorry I haven't updated in a while but I would give you a sneak peek of the next chapter but I haven't planned it out all the way yet. So sorry but stay tuned!!!**

**LoVe Ya!!**

**kikyothepriestess05**


	5. The Story Behind Green Eyes

Well sorry I took so long to update. I guess I kinda got caught up with my boyfriend. I am going to try to keep up with finishing the story now so heres the next chapter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 5: The Story Behind Green Eyes**

The pink haired girl looked down at the young Uchiha. He was asleep in his bed. His hair was covering half of his smooth face, making him look very dreamy. The pink angel smiled down on his sleeping form. She just wondered how much longer it would be until she told him. About what she had been through. He has asked before but she didn't want to tell him just yet. In fact, she had never told any of the people she had watched over of her past.

The young raven haired boy opened his dark eyes to look upon the beautiful angel girl sitting close to him, smiling.

"What are you smiling about??" He asked.

"Oh I was just smiling at how cute you looked when you are asleep."

"Hn. Whatever."

The teenage boy sat up and took a good look at the woman beside him. She was very beautiful. Her pink hair, falling past her shoulders to the middle of her back, looking perfect with her pale white smooth skin. Her green eyes and her smile bringing her face to life. She was wearing a light purple kimono with gold flowers on it. And a gold ribbon in her hair.

"So today is Saturday, so do you wanna go out and do something??" The pink girl asked.

"Well I guess. Where do you wanna go?"

"Well I don't know. What do teenagers do these days?"

"I guess we'll find something. I'm gonna get ready."

Sakura stood up in front of the mirror and glowed a whitish color, when the whitish glow went away, Sakura was wearing blue jeans with a rip in her left knee, she had a low cut dark blue shirt with sleeves that came down to her elbows. (3 quarters length). And because the shirt was so low cut she had a white tank top underneath it. The ribbon in her hair was white to match the tank top that was under the dark blue shirt.

The shirt was quit long, it came about an inch past the belt loops of her jeans. But it showed off her curves well, because it had a waist band right below the chest. After she was done studying herself in the mirror, Sasuke was getting out of the shower, he walked into the room wearing blue jeans and a red shirt.

Taking a glance at the breath taking angel he asked.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go!" She said smiling.

**xXx**

_**With Sasuke and Sakura…**_

The two teens were in the Uchiha's awesome viper. The two were just riding around looking for something to do. Sakura really liked cars, she was very fascinated by them. Because in her time there was nothing even close to cars.

Sasuke stopped in front of the mall. Sasuke looked to his friend and asked.

"This is a mall, there are a bunch of stores in here so you wanna go in here?"

"Yes. I have never been into a mall before."

The pink and raven haired couple walked into the very crowed mall. They walked around going into different stores. Sakura loved to look around. They stopped in an ice cream stop and had a quick frosted treat. Sakura took a quick liking to ice cream. Sasuke had to laugh when Sakura got a little bit of ice cream on her nose.

After that they started to walk around the mall again. Something caught Sakura's eye.

"Hey Sasuke, what is that store?"

Looking the way she was pointing. He couldn't help but smile. It's a normal girl to take a liking to that store.

"It's a jewelry store."

"You mean like necklaces and rings."

"Yeah. You wanna go take a look in there?"

"Sure!"

Excited, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him into the store. Once inside Sakura began looking at all the expensive jewelry. Until something caught her eye.

"Wow. That diamond is blue."

Sasuke, looked down to what she was eyeing.

"Yeah. That's the March birthstone. A light blue."

The blue diamond was on a ring that had a band of white gold. It had two smaller white diamonds, one on each side of it. It was priced at about $275.

"Really its March's birthstone?"

"Yeah."

"I was born in March. March 28th."

He smiled. "Do you want it?"

"Of course I do, but I can't afford that. Don't get silly Sasuke."

"Who said you would pay for it?"

"Well god Sasuke, I'm not gonna steal it."

The raven haired teen let out a small laugh.

"I'll buy it for you."

This being said made the pink haired angel to look up at him with shocked eyes.

"Would you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why else? You helped me basically get out of depression. I was in it pretty deep. I owe a lot to you. So let me buy it for you. I can afford it."

"Oh! Sasuke thank you so much!"

Sasuke smiled and called a person working in the store over to them. He told the man he wanted to see the ring Sakura was in love with. The man reached down grabbed the ring out of the display cabinet and handed it to Sasuke.

"Here Sakura, try it on."

Sakura held out her right hand while Sasuke put it on the finger next to her pinky. It fit perfect. Sasuke then took it off and told the man he wanted it.

**xXx**

_**The Ride Home.…**_

Sasuke was driving down the road looking at the road ahead. It was dark outside and they had spent just about the whole day at the mall. He came up to a stop light, he took this moment to look over at Sakura. He smiled. She was looking down at her ring he had bought her.

"You must really like that ring."

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes. I do so much. No one has ever bought me anything like this before. Ever."

"Not even in your pervious life?"

"No…never. So I thank you so much, Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped on the gas as the light changed to green.

**xXx**

_**In Sasuke's Room…**_

The two were sitting in Sasuke's room. Sakura was still gazing down at her ring. Sasuke was still thinking about what Sakura had said earlier with her never getting anything in her life before.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" She said taking her gaze away from her ring.

"The thing you said earlier. You have never really ever gotten anything given to you before. It makes me wonder what happened in your life when you were alive."

Taking a deep breath Sakura turned her gaze to her hands, resting in her lap. She used her left hand to touch her ring on her right hand. Her hair flew over her shoulder to cover the side of her face.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Well, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"My past."

"Are you willing to tell me about it now?"

"Well, yes. I should tell you. Especially since you bought me a ring."

Turning her gaze back at the young raven haired boy, she began.

"In the early 1700's, My mother was a very beautiful woman, her name was Amiee. She lived in just about the richest village in the area. Their leader of the village had many riches and used them to help the village. Many bandits tried to steal from the village but none of them knew where the riches were hidden, only the villagers knew where the riches were.

My mother, Amiee, had been married and had a baby boy named, Ban. Her husband died about a year later, due to an illness. She grew very lonely while raising her one year old son. She wanted another man to help her raise her baby boy. That is when one day my mother was outside the village. She happened to come by a man that she soon fell in love with. The rule of the village was that you couldn't bring outsiders into the village without permission of the leader, because of the riches there. But my mother was so in love with him she sneaked him into the village many times to heal the loneliness she bared.

Over time she ended up telling him where the riches were hidden in the village. Not long after that, a band of thieves broke into the village and stole all the riches. It had turned out to be the man my mother was in love with. After the attack was over my mother went out of the village to find him. When she did find him, he told her he had never loved her, he only used her to get the riches. Heartbroken my mother went back to the village and never dared to leave there again. It was soon after she found out she was pregnant, with me. People soon found out what my mother had did and they were going to throw her out of the village but because she had Ban, they let her stay to take care of him because he was predicted to be a very strong ninja, because his father was one of the best ninjas in the village had ever known.

It was weird growing up, people loved my brother, Ban but I was hated. People would throw rocks and sticks at me when I was just walking through the village, kids would pick on me, push me, kick me, and hit me. People would say "You're worthless!" or "You're good for nothing!" For a long time I wondered why. My mom had never told me who my father was. I thought me and Ban had the same dad. I always asked her why people hated me but she would always start crying. My brother didn't like me that much either. He never really did anything to me, but he never took up for me when people picked on me and he just ignored me. After giving up asking my mom, I asked my brother why people hated me.

He told me that he wasn't my full brother, he was my half brother. He told me about how my father had played our mother and had used her. I learned he was the bandit leading the group who stole our riches years back before I was born. And after it all happened, my mom found out she was pregnant with me.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. For years to come, I was still abused. My brother was praised because he had become one of the top ninjas in the village. When I had reached age 17, I couldn't take it any more. I wanted to kill my father for everything I had to go through. I had been training to be a ninja. And I believed I was ready to kill him. I ran away from the village. I began to track him down. It took months. It was hard and difficult. Finally I found my father. I told him everything I had been through. And he didn't care. It made me want to kill him more. But I under estimated my dad. He ended up killing me. But right before I died I remember him saying, "You are worthless, just like your stupid mother! You deserve to die!!"

And that was it, I was never once happy in my life and I had only lived to be 17 years old. My brother hated me, in a way my mom did too. Everyone hated me. I was abused my whole life. My only escape was heaven. Even before my dad killed me, I actually did want to die."

The pink haired angel let a single tear run down her face. Sasuke wrapped his strong tan arms around her to pull her close. He then lightened up his voice to a much softer tone.

"Hey. Look at me." Taking one of his arms from around her waist, Sasuke put his hand under her chin and fixed her face looking at him. His eyes softened and he let out a small sigh.

"Everything is over now. You'll never have to experience that again."

He then used his thumb to wipe away her tear running down her pale white face. Sasuke then pulled her into a tight hug. He began to think.

_I remember when she first came to me. I kept pushing her away because I told her she didn't know how I was feeling. But as it turns out she has gone through so much more than I probably ever will. I guess she truly does know what its like to be depressed. She was just about depressed her whole life…I'm glad she told me. I know it must have been hard for her._

After Sakura had calmed down, she pulled back a little, to where she could see his face. Sasuke looked down at her and smiled.

"I can't see how people can say something as beautiful as you is worthless. I'm sorry people blamed you for what your father did. And I'm sorry I jumped on you yesterday after all that happened."

"No its okay. The reason I cried yesterday is because, I felt like I had left you down and that I had failed at something else again. I felt like I was really worthless, just like those people so long ago said."

"No! Don't you dare say that! You're not worthless!"

Pulling out of the hug completely. Sakura challenged him with a response.

"Then why did everyone in my past say that. They couldn't have all been wrong!"

Sasuke then taking control of the conversation used both of his hands to grab on to Sakura's arms and pushed her down onto the bed. Now Sakura was laying flat on the bed with Sasuke on top of her, holding her down.

"Now look at me…" Sasuke started.

His eyes almost piercing into her. Sakura didn't even dare to move. She was in a way liking this. She just looked at his face. His face was so handsome. It gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"You are not worthless. You have helped me. You helped me get through depression. Sure I'm not totally back to normal but I am almost there. You did this. You are not worthless. You have helped I don't know how many other people too."

He began to lower his face closer to his green eyed angel. Sakura just looked at him almost as if hypnotized by his breath taking, dark eyes.

"What can I say, you have really done a lot of things to me. You really know how to work with peoples' feelings."

Sasuke leaned down, his lips met with angel lips. He used his tongue to lick at her lips. She then opened her mouth. Their tongues met. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down closer to her, making the kiss more passionate.

When they broke the kiss. Sasuke slid off of her and layed beside her. Sakura rested her head against his chest. Soon both of them feel asleep.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Well I hoped you all liked it. Well plz review!! **

**Love ya!**

**-kikyothepriestess05!!**


	6. Popular

**Well here's the next chapter. I tried to make it quick. So I hope you all like it and don't forget to review after you get done with the chapter!!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 6: Popular **

The young Uchiha, opened his eyes to be greeted by the bright sun, shining through his window. He blinked a couple of times to get his eyes adjusted. When he noticed a certain girl missing, he sat up and took a look around his room. No angel girl.

"Is she gone?? She can't be, she didn't even say goodbye." A worried teenage boy said.

Without another thought, the young teen got out of his bed and began to look all through the house. She had never wandered out of his room but he figured maybe she did this time.

It was hard because he couldn't call out her name because if his parents heard him they would get curious to who Sakura was. After looking he returned to his room to find his lovely angel sitting on his window sill.

He just looked at her, she had opened the window to let in some fresh air. Her back was leaning against the vertical part of the window. Her face was pointed in his direction. But she wasn't looking at him, she had her little green book out, she was writing something down. He smiled at how she silently mouthed out the words.

She was wearing the same kimono she had when he first met her, the light blue one with white flowers at the bottom of it, near her feet. He thought she looked the best in that one. Especially with the sun shining down on her, it made her really truly look like an angel.

He smiled remembering the first day he met her, but he frowned at how rude he was to her. How he had told her, she didn't know what it was like to be depressed. But he now knew the stuff she had been through. Hearing about it was sad, living it must have been a living hell for the girl.

While Sasuke was silently admiring the small girl, she looked up to see him starring at her. She smiled.

"Sasuke, can I help you with something?"

Snapping him out of his daydream he replied as if embarrassed she had caught him starring at her.

"Where were you when I woke up?"

Closing her book. She rested it in her lap.

"I had to go hand in my report. Sorry it took so long this time. You wouldn't believe the line I had to wait in. I guess I wasn't the only angel coming in this morning."

"What report?"

"Remember the one I have to keep on you. I have to turn it in every four days."

"Oh. But I don't remember you going any."

"That's because I go while you sleep at night. I don't need sleep. I'm dead."

It sadden him hearing her say that last part. How could something so beautiful like her be dead. As much as she looked, filled with life, she was dead.

"Oh. Sakura…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Do you ever wish you had another chance to be alive?"

Still sitting in the window she closed her eyes. After a moment she looked at him.

"In a way. But in a way I don't."

"…….."

"I'm afraid to live. Because I'm afraid to feel the pain again. The pain I felt nearly 300 years ago. But if I were to live a happy life then yes it would be my dream. To have parents that love me, to have actual friends, and to find true love. And get married, have kids. It would be really something."

"……" The raven haired boy resisted the urge to say that he could be her true love. He just remained quiet.

"But let's not get carried away." She said.

That's when Sasuke had an idea.

"Sakura, how about you come with me to school tomorrow."

"I already have so sure."

"No, I mean in human form. You can get enrolled or something and attend classes with me, and hang out with me and my friends. You can see what its like to be a real teenager with friends."

"Sasuke that would be so fun. I mean I loved going to the club and hanging out with Ino and them so I would gladly go with you. Am I still your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Sakura smiled a truly happy smile. He knew that would do the trick. He would just have to wait till tomorrow, Monday, to see her truly happy. Hanging out with actual people. Its like the happy life she never had.

**xXx**

_**(Monday) At school…**_

Ino, Hinata, Naruto and the group were standing outside the school waiting for the bell to ring, when Temari saw Sasuke coming with the certain pink haired girl everyone seemed to love.

"Since when does pinkie come to our school?" Temari asked.

"She doesn't." Tenten said.

"Hi guys!" A voice came.

The whole group turned to see Sasuke with his rather small girlfriend.

"Pinkie!" Ino said running to give her a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Blondie!" The angel replied.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the raven haired girl, Hinata.

"I changed schools, my parents moved here."

After a couple more minutes of more talking, the rather loud and annoying bell began to ring. Sakura followed the rest of the group inside the building.

She had been given the same schedule of Sasuke so all she had to do was follow him. Once in class, the teacher noticed Sakura, due to her pink hair.

"Do we have a new student?"

Saying this caused the whole class to turn around and look at Sakura sitting in the back of the class beside Sasuke and the rest of the group.

Sakura smiled. And spoke to answer the teacher's question.

"Yes. I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved here."

"Mm. Very nice." The teacher said turning her attention back to teaching. Sakura was getting a lot of attention from the rest of class, now noticing her.

By second period, boys began to pass notes to her. A boy with brown hair sitting behind her passed at note asking "_Hey what are you doing?"_

Sakura simply put, _"Nothing much. You?"_

"_Nothing. Just bored. What's your name again. I heard you say it first period but I was too hypnotized by how pretty you are."_

"_Well thank you, its Sakura Haruno."_

"_Pretty name. My name is Taylor. Are you doing anything this weekend. Cuz I was thinking me and you could hang out or something but if you're busy you can just leave me your number or something."_

Sasuke saw this note being passed between them and didn't like it. _What does she think she's doing? She is my girlfriend…well pretend girlfriend. And who does this guy think he is? I bet he's hitting on her._

Sakura glanced out of the corner of her eyes to see Sasuke looking kind of mad. She looked at him hoping he would look back. And when he did he gave her a look that said it all. He was jealous. She smiled. _What does he think he is, my boyfriend or something…wait I am..I mean I am pretending…so I got to get this guy off my back._

Looking back down at the note she began to write.

"_Sorry but I am already taken."_

"_By who?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_What? That guy is a heartbreaker sweetie. The relationship won't last. And when he hurts you, come to me pumpkin. Just remember that!"_

"_No, Sasuke is sweet. You don't see what I see in him. Cuz you're a guy."_

"_Well just give me a call when something comes up between you and him, okay?_

_Taylor 555-2008"_

Right after she read that, the bell rang. She slipped the note in her back pocket and began to follow Sasuke out the room. Because Sasuke made it out before Sakura he waited for her by the door. Sakura came out and stood beside him. Then the guy who had been passing a note to Sakura walked out of the room giving Sasuke a glare.

When seeing Sakura he smiled.

"I'll see you later, Sakura." He said walking away.

"Are you forgetting you're _my _girlfriend?"

"No, he was just talking to me. You have nothing to worry about."

Little did he know it was just beginning, for the pink haired, green eyed girl was the new 'it' girl to guys.

**xXx**

_**Fourth period….**_

Because there wasn't an open desk beside Sasuke in third period, Sakura had to sit next to some guy with short solid back hair and green eyes, much like hers. Sakura and the guy were sitting toward the front of class while Sasuke was in the middle of the class with Shikamaru and Naurto.

Sasuke began to get irritated. He noticed the boy sitting next to Sakura had just passed a note to her and when the pink haired girl looked up at him he gave her this smile to try to flirt with her. This really pissed Sasuke off. He wasn't the only one to see this.

"Sasuke. Dude, did you see that guy hitting on your chick?" Naurto, the blonde sitting next to him whispered.

"Yeah. He's not the first. Some guy did the same thing in second period."

"I think you should best their asses!" Shikamaru said getting a little too into the moment.

**xXx**

_**With Sakura…**_

Looking down at her desk she began to read the note.

"_Hey there, I haven't seen you around school what's your name?"_

"_Oh I'm new, I just moved here. My name is Sakura Haruno."_

"_Cool so could I do the honor of showing you around town this weekend, by the way my name is Jayson."_

"_Umm…sorry but my boyfriend wouldn't really like that!"_

"_Who's your boyfriend. Someone from another town? They will never know."_

"_No he goes to school here."_

"_You have only been here for one day, how could you be already dating someone? And who is it?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha. I met him a couple of weeks ago. I was down because my parents were looking for a house and I met him in a store and we started talking on the phone and now we're dating."_

"_Well I guess im too late. But I'll be the next to go out with you so call me. _

_Jayson 555-2457"_

She then put the note in her back pocket with the other one and listened to class for the remaining ten minutes. She knew Sasuke wasn't going to be happy.

But she smiled because she finally knew what it felt like to be actual teenager with people who really like her. But then she frowned because she knew all this wasn't really real. This wasn't her life, she was still dead.

_I wonder if I could ever truly be happy._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well I hope you all liked it, I have tried to make it better as I go along so please review and tell me what you think of the story.**

**love ya**

**kikyothepriestess05!!**


	7. Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Well sorry it took so long, I have been studying and boyfriend and the whole social life at school so yeah

**Well sorry it took so long, I have been studying and boyfriend and the whole social life at school so yeah. But here it is the next chappie!!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 7: Wish Upon a Shooting Star**

When they got home from school, all Sasuke could do was just glare at Sakura. Sakura, happy as can be seemed to notice this and gave him this look as if saying, 'what's your deal?' As if he didn't get the message, the angel spoke up.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"You flirted with boys all day."

"No I didn't they flirted with me. Here you can read all the notes." Sakura said pulling out the notes from her back pocket.

She threw them on the bed and Sasuke read them to see that Sakura only turned them down like she had said. He felt a little bit guilty and now he knew he could really trust her.

"Sorry. I guess I can trust you."

"Yes. I mean I am your girlfriend and I just love you so much!" She teased.

"Hn."

With that Sakura walked over to the window sill and sat down as she pulled out her little green book and began to write down stuff.

_Sasuke Uchiha: age:15.. Is eating more and becoming more socially active with other kids at his school, has a better outlook, isn't so locked up as before, is happier, can express his emotions better._

_conclusion: Sasuke Uchiha is almost over depression completely._

The angel wrote the last sentence so slow it caught the eye of the young raven haired boy. His eyes traveled from her book to her eyes, which looked saddened.

This caused the young man to grow confused. He had to know what was making her sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Sakura said quickly.

"Then why the sad face? What are you writing?"

With that Sasuke walked over to her to try and take a look at what was really in her little green book. But acting faster than ever before, the angel took the book away from his sight and gave him a look as if saying 'Are you crazy?'

"What are you doing? Trying to get me fired?"

"Huh?" A confused 15 year old boy asked.

"Humans must never see what I have reported in my book. Its not for your eyes. Only mine!"

"Okay but what are you writing?"

"If I cant show you, I cant tell you. But its just a report on your progress."

"Fine."

Sakura just began to frown as the young boy she had come to care about turned his back to her to walk back to his bed.

_I just couldn't tell him. He would be upset. I don't want to put him back in sadness. I mean it will make me sad and im sure he will be too. But maybe its better that I don't tell him for a little while. _

**xXx**

_**About a week or so later…**_

Sakura had been going to Sasuke's school for a week and a half. Sakura fitted in really well. Boys finally stopped flirting with her because Sasuke had made sure of it. Sasuke and Sakura had became really close. It was Friday night.

Sakura and Sasuke layed on the bed and were starring at the ceiling as if the ceiling were about to talk to them. But no this was just another case of boredism.

"So what do you wanna do? Im bored." The pink angel asked still starring at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I guess we could go for a ride."

"Sure that sounds like fun."

The two were soon in Sasuke's car driving down the road. Sakura looked out the window into the darkness of the night. She loved looking out the window because she never got to see things move so fast like she did in a car.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked still looking out the window.

"Just don't worry about it."

Sakura just looked at him to met with his eyes. He just smirked at her. It sent a chill through her body. She loved it when he did that.

_God. He is so cute when he does that. I can't believe that….no just don't think about it. Everything will be okay don't let Sasuke see you sad. He will start asking questions again. And I can't ruin this fun time we are having.._

After about 20 more minutes of conversation. Sasuke began to stop the car. Sakura wondering where they were looked hard out of the window only to be faced with failure because of such dark tint on his car's windows plus the darkness outside.

While Sakura was still trying to look out the window, she didn't notice Sasuke get out of the car and walk around to her side, until he opened her door for her. He handed her a hand to get out. She took his hand as he pulled her out of the car. He closed the door and began leading her into the darkness.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see."

The only thing Sakura could see was the white moon high in the sky. She looked around and began to see something moving and it sounded funny too. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night, she noticed that it was the ocean. They were headed to the beach.

As the two began walking Sasuke stopped when he reached the sand of the beach. He bent down and started taking off his shoes. Sakura, confused, only starred at him with a face saying 'What are you doing?'

Sasuke looking up at her, saw this face she was giving. He could only smile at her knowledge of his world. He knew she had probably never seen the ocean.

"You take off your shoes when you walk on sand because you get sand all in your shoes and besides it feels good to walk on sand."

"Sand??"

"The stuff by the sea its kind of like dirt."

"Oh well I have never been to the sea. The people of my time never really traveled that much. This is my first time seeing the ocean. The kids I had to watch over before told me that it was really beautiful and romantic place."

"You could say that. But here take off your shoes."

The angel agreed and took off her shoes too. A breeze came and it felt good. The night air was perfect it wasn't cold and it wasn't hot. Sakura was wearing blue jean shorts with a dark blue button up shirt (which was unbuttoned.) and a white tank top underneath. Sasuke was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans.

As the two began walking, Sakura froze when her feet touched the sand. She was bit afraid because she had never really touched sand before, and without thinking she immediately grabbed Sasuke around the waist.

Sasuke looked at her to see what was going on, Sakura realizing what she had done pulled back and started explaining.

"Umm..the sand startled me. I have never felt sand before and my feet kinda sink in it. I won't fall all the way through if I stand in one spot for too long will I?" Sakura asked childish.

Sasuke only smirked at how she sounded to be a kid. He shook his head to give her the answer 'no'. The boy grabbed her hand and began to lead the way, as if to let her know he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her.

Holding her hand, sent a chill through Sakura's body. She couldn't help but wonder what it would really be like to be his real girlfriend. She had thoughts running through her head.

_I think I am really falling for him. I wish I could really be his girlfriend. I mean every time he touches me its like I can't breathe and my thoughts in my head go blank. He is really handsome and sweet. He even bought me this ring. But wait why am I thinking like this. He's a human. I'm an angel. Things would just never work out but…as much as I hate to say it..I think I really do…love him._

Once the two were close enough to see the water well, Sasuke turned his head to look at his pretend girlfriend. Sakura only looked at his wonderful face and piercing dark eyes.

"Do you want to touch the water?" His calm voice came.

"Sure."

He began leading her onward toward the water. But right before they got to the water he stopped again to look back at her. He pulled Sakura to stand next to him instead of behind him.

"Be careful okay the tide is a little rough."

"Okay."

Sasuke then kneeled down to roll his pants up to about his knee. And once standing again he took her hand back in his.

Sasuke began to lead Sakura into the water. They got to be about knee deep when they heard a wave coming. Sakura was a little nervous, while Sasuke just standing, remained relaxed.

As the wave hit them. It pushed Sakura back at little, causing Sasuke to quickly grab her by the waist and pull her back up, and not really knowing his own strength pulled her where her face was buried in the side of his neck.

Pulling her head back where she could look at Sasuke in the eyes, she smiled.

"I didn't think it would be that strong."

"I told you to be careful."

"Sorry. But thanks."

"Come on, lets go sit down."

Sasuke began to escort his friend back to the beach to sit down. Sakura sat down beside him. She looked around and began to talk.

"This place is so beautiful."

"Yeah. I haven't been here in a while. I thought it would be nice to come back."

Sakura looked at the stars, she was amazed how many stars there where out that night. _I have to give it to you God, you really did make a beautiful world._

As the beautiful angel was in thought, a shooting star passed.

"Quick! Sasuke make a wish!"

Sakura quickly made her wish.

_I wish Sasuke will always be happy._

As Sakura opened her eyes she saw Sasuke was opening his too. He looked over at her and spoke.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. It won't come true."

"Do you really believe in that stuff?"

"Of course I do."

Sasuke only sighed, as if disappointed not being able to hear what she wished for.

"So I have been meaning to ask you, when you spent the night with Ino and them a long time ago, what do girls talk about at sleepovers?"

Upon hearing this it made Sakura to smile. "Are you curious?"

"I just want to know."

"No."

"What?"

"Girls only secret."

"Oh come on tell me."

"No."

"You better tell me or…"

"Or what?"

"You'll regret it."

"Really? Well sorry!"

Sakura said as she started off running. This caused Sasuke to jump up after her. Sasuke could run a lot faster than her, due to his much longer legs. It wasn't long until he caught her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. As they hit the ground they started to roll. It ended up with Sakura laying on her back in the sand with Sasuke on top of her.

Sasuke took this time to look at her face. Sakura was breathing hard, obviously tried from the run. As Sakura started to push him off, but the boy held her down.

"Now tell me."

"No."

"Okay, fine be that way."

Sasuke started to tickle her, and poor Sakura was ticklish everywhere. After a little bit of tickling her, between laughs he heard. "Ok…I'll…tell you!"

With that Sasuke stopped, and allowed her to get her breath. Once she was okay he looked her in the face, as if telling her that he was waiting.

"Okay well we talked about guys and then they started talking about me and you. They said I must be someone really special to be with you and stuff. And they asked what all we have done together and I told them that we make out (kissing for people that don't know)."

"Really is that all?"

"And that we made a really cute couple." Sakura said. And then she spoke again.

"You know Sasuke, I am kinda surprised we have this act still going."

"What do you mean?" He asked rolling off of her, as much as he liked laying on top of her, he knew before long he would have ended up kissing her. As he layed beside her she continued.

"I remember this other girl I watched over. Her name was Jessica. I was with her for a very long time and she taught me a lot about this teenage life and stuff. I learned a lot because I stayed with her for a year."

"That long? Why?"

"Both of her parents died in a car crash at the same time. So it was really hard for her, but anyway one of the things I learned is that when someone started to date someone else they would always make them kiss and stuff to see if they were really going out. But your friends have never asked that before."

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"Just in case they do ask, we might as well practice to make it look real."

Sakura caught her self smiling as she asked, "What?" As if perfect timing Sasuke turned to look at her to see her smiling and knew it was the right time. He rolled back on top of her and looked her in the eyes.

Sakura, holding back a blush, looked into his eyes.

"Sasuke? Are we really going to ki-"

"Hush." He said as he silenced her with his lips coming down on hers. Feeling his lips come down on hers she kissed back, as butterflies filled her stomach. For once she felt truly happy because this was unlike anything in her life she had ever had, someone who loved her.

Sasuke deepened the kiss by pushing his face closer to hers. The kiss lasted at least 30 seconds. Sasuke pulled back to look into her beautiful eyes. Sakura looked into his deep dark brown eyes.

"Your a good kisser." He said smiling.

"Glad you think so." Sakura said.

Getting off of her, Sasuke held out his hand to help her up. Sakura gladly took his hand. Once getting to her feet, she began to brush off the sand from her clothes. Sasuke did the same. Sakura, because she had been on her back, had sand all over her back. Sasuke, wanting an excuse to touch her, helped to brush off the sand on her back. Sakura blushed as she felt Sasuke's hand brush off sand from her butt.

"Hey!!"

"Sorry, but I had to get the sand off."

Sakura turned only to see him smirk. Seeing him smirk made her have butterflies come back to her stomach.

"Come on lets get back." Sasuke said, reaching for Sakura's hand. Sakura happily took his hand in hers. Holding hands, Sasuke lead Sakura back to the car so they could go back home.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well thanks for reading and PLZ REVIEW!! I WORK SO HARD SO JUST PLZ REVIEW!! Well any way thanks, sorry it took so long to get it out, I have been busy with school and im on spring break so I can do some work!**

**love ya!!**

**kikyothepriestess05!!**


	8. Angel’s Tears

**Well thanks for all the reviews..i really love them. Well sorry it took so long but you know the whole social life thing, and boyfriend…so yeah but here is the next chapter don't forget to review!!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 8: Angel's Tears**

Sasuke felt the warmth of the sun shining on him as it came through the window at him, as if telling him to wake up. He suspected it was about seven or eight. It was Saturday and he was making sure he got to sleep in, well at least a little. The young teenage boy, relaxing his head on his pillow, kept his eyes closed trying to go back to sleep.

He then felt the bed bounce a little. He didn't have to guess what this was. It was his little pink angel girl. She had been with him for a while now. Just about two months. The girl was so light that he didn't hardly feel the bed move as the angel crawled where she was on top of him**. **She positioned herself where her soft pink lips reached up to his ear. She smiled as she whispered to him. Her voice was so beautiful that it was like a sweet scent filling the room.

"Wake up, Sasuke."

"Hm.." Sasuke said as he was begging to get more sleep. Sakura only smiled and slid off of him to lay beside him. She layed her head against a pillow as she watched him sleep. She admired his emotionless face as he sleep. Her mind began to race, as her fingers traced the flawless shape of the raven haired boy's face.

_I just wish I could be human again. But I am afraid I will end up suffering again. So I don't think I would take that risk. But maybe I would for him….but there is a chance once god makes me a human with a family that I would even live here. I could be put in someplace I don't even know…so maybe its better if I stay as an angel. But I wonder when I should tell him…I have to tell him soon because…I will wait until he wakes up. I hope he wont be mad…_

After those thoughts passes through her mind, the small girl let out a breath of air and began starring at Sasuke again as if looking at his face would tell her the right words to use. About an hour had passed as Sasuke began to move, he began to stretch out his arms with his eyes still closed, only to end up touching Sakura, as if puzzled to what he had touched he opened his eyes and smiled. He used his other arm to wrap around her and pull her close to him as he took in her scent that smelled like flowers.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Sasuke said smiling. Sakura smiled too. She never wanted this to end. She wondered if she should tell him. Sasuke felt her stiffen up and this caused him to get curios.

"What's wrong?" He asked pushing her back a little so he could see her face. He noticed that she looked sad and it killed him to see her this way and he wanted to know what was making her this way.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Sakura sat up in the bed and began to run her fingers through her hair to fix it from laying down for so long. As she was doing that Sasuke sat up beside her. Sakura, once done messing with her hair, began to play with her hands. She touched the ring that Sasuke had given her. She admired the beautiful blue stone.

"Well, I can't believe you haven't asked about it or suspected it."

"Huh?"

"You are over depression."

"And?"

Sakura paused as if she was pained to continue. She only wished that Sasuke would figure out what she was trying to say so she wouldn't have to say it.

"I was sent here to get you out of depression. I am only here for a little while and now that my mission is done…."

"Your leaving?"

"Yes…." Sakura said looking toward him with pained eyes. It looked as she was about to cry.

"You can't. Just tell God you want to stay here."

"It's not that simple."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to."

"You don't want to stay here with me?"

"No."

"I thought…"

Sakura turned to look down at her ring as a tear fell from her face. She let out a breath of air. Sasuke was in shock. He got off of the bed and walked to where he was standing in front of Sakura. He kneeled down so his face was near hers.

"I love you Sakura. Please don't leave me. Don't you love me too?"

"Yes, I do love you, but I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Becoming human and staying here."

"Why?"

"My past. What if I end up with some family that treats me like before…"

"Then you can come live with me."

"No, your parents wouldn't like that."

"Yes they will."

"Sasuke please, just don't make this any harder than it is."

"I'm not, I just love you and if you leave I will go back into depression."

"You have to stay strong. You have to get over them somehow, Sasuke."

"Not without you. I don't know why but when I am with you I don't think of sad things. You make everything go away. No one else has ever done that to me."

"Sasuke I'm sorry. But I have to go, I was suppose to leave yesterday."

Sasuke grabbed her off of the bed and wrapped his arm around her. Her head was buried in his chest. He tried to think of the right words to change her mind but Sakura began to speak.

"Sasuke please let me go."

"No."

Sasuke turned both of them to where Sakura had her back against the wall and Sasuke in front of her. He had pinned her against the wall where she couldn't move. He looked her in the eyes as she looked at him. She had tears coming from her eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too…"

Sasuke moved his head closer to hers and kissed her. He opened his mouth as his tongue went into hers. She kissed back as Sasuke moved closer to her making the kiss more passionate. They lasted this way for a while.

"Please." Sasuke begged.

"Listen Sasuke, I am scared of becoming human because I was never happy as a human really. No one loved me and my own family didn't really care that much for me. I know what its like to want to die instead of living on Earth and I just don't want to go through that again."

"But I will love you."

"Yeah but when God gives me to a family to live with me here on Earth, what if I don't live here. I could live in Mexico or something."

"Just ask God to put you here."

"I can't ask God that. I mean he has already done enough for me. He let me be an angel and get the experience to be here on Earth and I don't think I should be asking for more."

"He will understand. God knows everything and he will know how you feel about being with me."

"Its just too complicated. Just let me go…"

"No, please I can't."

"Sasuke, I love you." Sakura said putting her hands on both sides of his face. She reached up to kiss him passionately one last time. As they parted she let a single tear fall from her eyes. Her face was struck with sadness and seriousness.

"Try to forget _me._ Try to imagine you got through depression by your _self_."

"That's impossible how could I forget the best thing that ever happened to me?"

Ignoring what Sasuke had said to her, she continued to talk.

"Im sorry. I will be sad too. But you're a human and I'm an angel. Things won't work out because they are just too complicated. Just remember when it rains here. Soft and calm that I am weeping tears for _you_…."

And before Sasuke could say anything else his angel began to glow a white and goldish color. It filled the whole room. He could help but close his eyes. His hands that had been holding onto her, felt her fade away and soon enough he was holding thin air as the light faded. His face was emotionless as he started at his blank wall, where Sakura had just been. He fell to his knees as he overwhelmed with sadness.

"NO! NO! NO! SAKURA!!"

**xXx**

_**With Sakura….**_

Sakura held in tears as she road her stick up into the sky. Clouds where everywhere. The white fluffy clouds covered her sight as she flew higher and higher she kept going straight as her hair messed into tangles with the wind blowing on her. Then she saw it, the golden gate placed on a very large cloud. As she reached the gate she didn't slow down as the gate slowly opened. She whipped through the gate and headed toward God's Office.

As she got to front of the office there were many people lined up. Most likely people who had just died and were checking in. Sakura grabbed her little green book and slid it into a box that said: "Completed Angel Evaluation Books."

As she put her book in, she got back on her stick and rode around the office and into the building behind it. It was the house where all the angels who helped Earthlings out stayed. As she got off her stick she walked up the stairs and on floor 2, she walked into the room she hadn't been in for a while, room 204, her room.

As she opened her door, her place was just like she had left it. Tidy with everything organized. The first room you walk into was her nice living room with a couch and a tv sitting in an entertainment system, and a book shelf over in the corner. Walking further you came to her kitchen and then a hall way to her room and bathroom as well as the laundry room.

She immediately ran to her bed and layed down. She couldn't help but have tears flood her eyes as she knew she probably would never see Sasuke again.

**xXx**

_**With Sasuke…**_

Sasuke sat in his room, he felt depressed again. It felt as if he was starting all the way over and like his friends had just died. He was hoping if he kept this mood up, Sakura would be sent back to him. He just starred at his ceiling as if Sakura was about to come through it at any time.

He remained quite as he herd a soft rain start outside. It wasn't a full blown out rainstorm but it was a calm soothing rain. Then words flowed back to his head. Her words.. _Just remember when it rains here. Soft and calm that I am weeping tears for you…._as he thought of her, tears ran down from his face. It had been a long time since he had cried.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well thank you all for reading now please review for me!! We are getting closer to the end!! Will Sakura come back?? Who knows…we me of course but anyway review!!**

**love ya,**

**kikyothepriestess05!!**


	9. Escape the Pain

**Well im sorry the last chapter was so short but this is one is much longer….well plz review and tell me how you feel…**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 9: Escape the Pain**

Sasuke layed in the sand looking at the stars. He looked at how they twinkled at him. It was about three or four in the morning. There was a soft rain coming down, but he didn't care it was getting him wet. He could only think of _her_ words, _'__Just remember when it rains here. Soft and calm that I am weeping tears for __you__….'. _It had rained like this for the past week since _she_ left.

The young 15 year old, was so upset that he couldn't sleep, no he didn't want to sleep because he was afraid of the nightmares waiting around the corner for him to fall asleep. It had been like this for the past week since _she _had left. He didn't sleep much, he didn't eat much, it was as if he was starting all over again. But this time he was in it much deeper. He had lost his friends and now his one and only love.

He now layed on his back with his hands behind his head. He forgot what it had felt like to be alone in the world. What it was like to not have anything. Nothing at all. He remembered at how a week ago he had been here as happy as ever with _her. _They had had made wishes on a shooting star and he had kissed her here.

A single tear ran down his face as the memories washed upon his thoughts. Much like the ocean water was washing against his feet, he was laying close to the water where his feet would get hit by a wave everyone once in a while.

He quickly wiped his tear away and thought about how his life had changed. He had told everyone at school that _she _had moved away and that they had broke up. Everyone was saddened by the news.

"I can't believe _she_ is gone."

_What can I do to get her back? I just want her to come back. I know she must miss me too. Why can't she come to realize that love takes risks and all she has to do is try to be with me and I would have been happy knowing that she tried to be with me instead of just going back to heaven. I just want her to…no need her to come back to me._

He then sat up and positioned himself to where he was kneeling in the sand. He put his hands together as he was about to do something he hadn't done in a while…pray.

_God, if you can hear me please help me. You sent her to me and I have fallen in love with her. She loves me too and she's afraid to be human again that's why she went back to heaven, but God if you let her come back I will make sure nothing will ever happen to her and I will always love her. I promise she could have the human life she always dreamed of if she comes back to me. Please God send her back to me. Tell her everything will be okay. Please, I beg you……_

**xXx**

_**In Heaven….**_

God sat at his desk, examining through a book an angel had turned in earlier on a little girl who needed help fitting in with people and making friends. His eyes carefully read the pages as he finished, he stamped the page with a big red ink stamper that said, "APPROVED". He then grabbed at a green book he opened the first page to see very neat handwriting that said:

"_Sasuke Uchiha: _

_Age: 15_

_Problems to fix:_ _strong case of depression, not eating enough, needs to be more socially active, is still in a state of shock. Very deep into depression._

_Day One:_

_Sasuke is very rude, doesn't want to open up and talk about things, I think it is because he is just depressed. He keeps to himself too much. He needs someone to talk to but he won't talk to me openly about things. He just wants me gone. But I'm sure he will lighten up._

_Day Four:_

_Sasuke has opened up and has started talking to me about things a little. He still isn't eating much though or talking to friends at school that much._

_Day Eight:_

_Sasuke is openly talking to me and is eating somewhat, better than what he was before. He is talking to his friends again. He went to hang out with them in a club and actually danced with me. So he is starting to come out of his shell._

God quickly read through the book as he began to come to the end of the book, he couldn't help but notice the very fast improvement in Sasuke. He had never seen someone come out of such a deep case of depression that fast before. He was impressed. He quickly began to read the last two passages in the book.

_Day 54:_

_Sasuke Uchiha: Is eating more and becoming more socially active with other kids at his school, has a better outlook, isn't so locked up as before, is happier, can express his emotions better._

_conclusion: Sasuke Uchiha is almost over depression completely._

_Day 55: _

_I am certain that Sasuke Uchiha is completely out of depression, therefore because my mission is over I will be coming in soon, God. I believe I have done a good job with Sasuke Uchiha._

_p.s. God please watch over Sasuke, he really means a lot to me. Watch over him extra close for me…please._

_-Sakura Haruno_

God smiled as he saw the little angel's name written at the bottom of the page. She was one of the best angel girls he had. She certainly had a way with helping teenagers out. He remembered that her life hadn't been so great. He was impressed at how she carried on so happy with such an ugly story behind her beautiful green eyes.

As God was about to stamp a big 'APPROVED' on it but he heard a prayer come to him. It was none other than Sasuke. He smiled as he heard his prayer.

"Ahh… little Sakura, and she wondered why I have never paired her up to help a teenage boy out…the very one time I do and I end up getting a prayer like that."

He smiled as he began to speak again.

"Well, time to work miracles."

**xXx**

_**With Sakura…**_

The small angel layed on her bed. She had been wandering around like a lifeless zombie for the past week. She was a wreck. Then there was a knock at the door. She walked to the door to be met with a familiar angel like her.

"Hi Sakura! How are you?" The angel girl asked.

"Not so good, Chihiro."

Chihiro was an angel girl like Sakura. She is sent to Earth every now and then to help people as well. Chihiro had become Sakura's closest friend among all the other angel girls.

She had jet black hair that was shiny that came down to her waist. She had long bangs that stopped right above her eyes, almost covering them. She had dark blue eyes and very pale and creamy looking skin much like Sakura's. She was pretty tall about 5'7 much taller than Sakura who was 5'3. She wore a soft yellow kimono.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? Because I heard what happened." Chihiro said.

"No its okay."

"Oh come on! If you keep this up then God is going to send you an angel girl to get you out of depression."

Sakura smiled. Chihiro always had a way of making her smile when she needed it.

"That would be kinda weird wouldn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes. Now you are going to take a shower and get dressed. We are going out for a walk. Its been a while since you have been gone and I want to hang out and it would do you some good to get out."

"Okay fine, I'm going to get in the shower, come on in and sit down."

Sakura walked back into her little dorm as her long time friend walked in behind her closing the door and sitting down on the couch to watch tv while Sakura was in the shower.

After about an hour or so, Sakura walked into the living room, wearing a red kimono. She smiled at Chihiro but you could tell she was still depressed.

"Ready?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes."

"Okay so where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care."

"Well let's just go from a walk then."

"Fine."

With that the two girls walked out of Sakura's room and went down a flight of stairs and began to walk around enjoying the fresh air.

**xXx**

_**With God…**_

After he had finished thinking the situation over, God had thought of a plan.

"Carrie."

A young woman across the room filing paper work looked up and answered him with a simple, "Yes?"

"Come here please."

"Of course."

Carrie stood up as she walked toward God. She was very short, about 4'10 and had light brown hair that came down only to met her shoulders. She wore glasses. She was very small and had freckles on her face. Carrie was God's assistant. She helped with all the papers around the office.

"Now Carrie, I need you to go find some people for me."

"Okay who are they?"

"The first one is a woman named, Amiee and the second one is a boy named, Ban."

"Okay."

"Here are their information cards."

God handed Carrie the information cards on the two people so she could find them easier.

"But Carrie, once you find them send them to my office and wait about 20 minutes and then go get Sakura for me. You do know who Sakura is right?"

"Umm, the only angel girl with pink hair right?"

"Oh yeah that's her."

**xXx**

_**With Sakura and Chihiro…**_

The two girls had been out for about an hour. They were sitting down on a bench looking out around the place.

"So Sakura, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was _he_ like?"

"Oh, _him…_well _he _was like..umm…"

Sakura sat down thinking about the right way to describe _him_. She wondered what were the right words to use. It made her sad just thinking about _him_ so now she was holding back tears, threatening to run down her face.

"Okay, if I had to create my dream guy. The guy that is perfect with everything I love, I would have to say _he _would be it. It's like he came right out of my dreams."

"Wow, _he_ must really be something."

"Yeah…that's why I fell in love with _him._"

"Hmm…do you ever think about becoming a human to be with _him_?"

"Yeah. But….you know my past. Since the day I was born, everyone hated me because my father was the man that had attacked the village and stole from it. My mom was always depressed about my dad betraying her and leaving her years after it was already done so she never paid attention to me, my brother didn't hate me but he didn't really care for me because of who my father was. My own father killed me. I just don't understand why they judged me for what my father did.."

"Well I don't know what to tell you because I was never human. God created me as an angel to help people out."

"Wait a second, I never thought about it before, but how come God didn't send me an angel, to help me?"

"I don't know Sakura but I am sure he had a good reason."

"I lived a living hell and he just left me alone…"

Sakura began to play with her hands as she touched her ring. She smiled down at it. It was her favorite material item. While she was messing with her ring, Chihiro noticed it too. She grabbed Sakura's hand and put it in front of her face to get a better look of it.

"Wow, that's so pretty. Where did you get it?"

"_He_ bought it for me."

"Aww. That's so sweet."

"Miss Sakura!"

The two girls heard someone call out Sakura's name. This caused Sakura to look up and see a woman walking toward her.

"Carrie?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it's me Carrie. God wants to see you so please follow me."

"Okay." Sakura said standing up. She turned and smiled at Chihiro. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

Carrie began to walk off with Sakura walking behind her.

**xXx**

_**With God…**_

God sat at his desk reading through more books when his assistance and Sakura walked in. Sakura looked toward God and smiled. But because God knows everything, he knew she was faking it.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes. I know you have feelings for the human boy Sasuke Uchiha and that he has feelings for you. But you are afraid to be with him because of the human life you had before."

"Oh…"

"But like Sasuke said you have to take risks. And I'm going to give you some advice."

"Good, because I really need some."

"Trust me, I know. But you have to understand that I won't just make up some random people to become your family. You will have the family I created you with in the first place."

"Well if that's the case then…I don't want to go back because my family were just..well you know. You know everything."

"I knew you would say that, I mean really I knew. So that's why I had a talk with your mother and your brother."

"Mom and Ban?"

"Yes, Carrie dear, will you be so kind o go get Amiee and Ban." God said looking across the room to his assistant, who was sitting at her desk doing paper work. Hearing God ask her something, she looked up and smile as she stood to walk into the room next door.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't faced her family since her human life, 300 years ago. She didn't know how they would act toward her. _Oh gosh..I wonder if they are the same as 300 years ago…if I had to live with them again to be human I don't know if I want to go back or not….I don't want to face them, not now…_

God, hearing the pink angel's thoughts, looked toward her and smiled, letting her know everything was going to be okay.

After about a minute or so, Carrie walked back into the room and sat at her desk and picked back up where she had left off, as Sakura's mother, Amiee and her brother, Ban walked in the room. Seeing them walk in the room, Sakura turned her back to them and slouched down in her chair as if she was a child sitting in the principal's office at school.

"Sakura?" A soft voice came.

Sakura looked up to meet the eyes of her beautiful mother, Amiee. Amiee was like a mirror reflection of Sakura. Her hair was pink but a little bit darker than Sakura's, that was pretty short only reaching to her chin and her eyes were a dark color brown.

In her eyes she looked like she was pained to look at her daughter. A hint of sorrow were behind her eyes as well. But then, she smiled.

"Why I haven't seen you in what 300 years? You are still as beautiful as back then."

Sakura only looked at her mother. She was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to make of the situation. The mother that had always ignored her and just about every time she looked at her she would start crying and the mother that never took up for Sakura when people abused her was now being nice?

"Sakura….? Did I say something wrong?" Amiee asked puzzled by her daughter's confused face.

"Why?" Sakura just looked her mother in the face as if she would get all answers to her questions.

"Why are you so nice to me now? Why are you acting like everything is okay? Do you realize how bad I suffered as a child? How I was abused? Do you know you ruined my life?" Sakura said.

"Sakura…please I know you are mad and you don't want anything to do with me, but God talked with me today and he told me what happened with you. With the boy and the reason you don't want to go back is because of how your human life was before. And I really want to explain myself. If you'll have me."

After about a minute of thinking Sakura nodded her head and prepared herself to hear her mother's story.

"Okay my life was perfect, men were always asking for my hand in a relationship back when I was a teenager and then I met Ban's father. We got married and I had Ban. I was happy I had a good husband and a son. But then when my husband died, I was depressed. I had loved him so much and I thought that if I found someone else then I wouldn't be depressed anymore so when I met your father I rushed myself into falling in love and I thought everything was okay again because he seemed so wonderful and everything I was looking for but then I was once again heartbroken when I found out he used me. And it was then that I told myself to never fall in love again, so I was depressed just about all the time and I was in no condition to raise a child. Luckily Ban was just old enough to handle himself when your father had betrayed me. But I was so depressed I really didn't care about anyone else and I didn't realize what my little girl was going through. People would yell at me and say I was a traitor and I was stupid. My life was pretty much ruined. I was so absorbed in my own life. I should have raised you better, Sakura. And the last 300 years made me realize that I had ruined my baby girl's life and after all this time I looked for you here in Heaven but I could never find you and it made me sad because I wondered where had my little girl gone and that I wouldn't be able to tell you that I am so sorry."

By now tears were coming down from Amiee's face as she finished her story. Sakura only looked at her mother and she was surprised that she understood how her mother felt. _If I would have married Sasuke and he died then I would have been depressed too…I would be in no condition to raise a child…I am actually not mad at her anymore…I thought I would always be mad at her but…now I understand…she didn't realize I had been abused.. I thought she ignored me because she didn't want to help me…_

"I have something to tell you too Sakura…" A male voice piped in.

Sakura turned her gaze away from her mom's face to her brother's. He was just as she remembered. He had light brown hair that was short with bangs that came down to his eyes that were green, like hers. He was fairly tall, about 6'0 feet while her mother was about 5'6, and Sakura herself was 5'3.

"The reason I ignored you all your life is because, before you were born, mother didn't realize it but she would always brag about how much better your father was than mine and it really offended me, and your father wasn't nice to me at all and he pushed me around. And he treated me bad and he threaten to hurt me really bad if I ever told Mom he picked on me and hurt me, so because I hated him, I took my anger out on you and never took up for you when you got abused. And I realized that was stupid because your father didn't care what happened to you so it wasn't doing anything to him, it was just hurting you. And you had nothing to do with you father, I mean we can't pick who our parents are and you were just unlucky to turn out to be his kid. And you suffered for the things you didn't do and I am so sorry. I was a horrible brother to you. Like Mom, these past 300 years or so I have really opened my eyes up. So I'm so sorry."

"Now everything makes scents. I understand. I thought you two just hated me and never cared for me just because I was me but now I know that I shouldn't have been blaming you two because it was my stupid father, he tore our family apart." Sakura said.

"No, it was my fault I should have known better than to disobey the village rules than to bring an outsider to our village and let alone fall in love with him. I should have known better than that to have brought him into my family. But if I wouldn't have then I would have never had my beloved daughter."

"Sometimes I think it's better that I wasn't born. Things would have been a lot better." Sakura said.

"No, sweetie you did nothing wrong. Don't blame yourself. And if you love this Sasuke, then I say become human again and I promise this time I will be a wonderful mother that loves you and will take care of you."

"And I'll be your older brother that cares about you too." Ban added in.

"Okay, then I'm going back but I want to talk to God alone, for a moment." Sakura said smiling.

"Okay. I love you sweetheart." Amiee said hugging her daughter before leaving the room with her son.

"God there's one question I just have to ask. How come you never sent me an angel?"

"I knew you would ask that, no really I did." He let a small laugh out and then began to speak, "Let's just say everything happens for a reason, and if you would have lived a happy life then you wouldn't have been able to be an angel girl because that's just for people who didn't have good lives and those who were created that way and you would have never met Sasuke."

"Oh…Well I'm happy things worked out the way they did because in my old life I never even remember seeing a cute guy or anything I was interested in, so Sasuke is the perfect one for me and I thank you for helping me with my family, you don't know how much you have helped me."

"No, I really do know. I'm God I know everything." He let out a small laugh again.

"But you do know, you will lose all you angel powers and you can't tell anyone about you being an angel or I will take all your memory away of being an angel."

"Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone. And plus if I told someone that they would think I'm crazy."

God let out a laugh and began to talk. "And as you want, you will live right next to Sasuke, in a nice house and you will live a normal human life with your mother and brother."

"Really that's great!! Thank you so much!! And what ever happened to my dad?"

"Oh, he's in hell. You don't have to worry about him sweetie you'll never see him again."

"Well can you tell him that even though he was the one who ruined my life and killed me, that I forgive him."

God smiled. "Yes, I will be happy to. You have a good heart to forgive him. And you know after he killed you, he began to really feel sorry for what he did to you and your mother and to your brother."

"Really?"

"Yes. He wanted to take it back because he thinks in the long run, he did love your mother and you for that matter, but he just didn't realize it until it was too late. He was just too obsessed with money and riches and those things that he lost himself when it came to them."

"Well thanks God. Call me if you ever need anything."

"Oh I will. And have a good time being a human okay."

"Okay and hey can you tell Chihiro bye for me and tell her what happened?"

"Sure thing but let's get you to Earth before Sasuke tries to kill himself from depression."

"He's gonna kill himself?!"

"No I was just kidding." God said letting out a laugh, at the look on Sakura's face.

"But anyway take me and my family to Earth."

"Alright. Have fun and by the way Sasuke is on the beach, where you two made a wish on a shooting star. Which reminds me, do you want to know what Sasuke wished for?"

"Yes!"

And that's when everything thing began to glow white. God faded from her sight as everything began to glow brighter and brighter, wanting to know what Sasuke's wish was she called out, "God hey what did Sasuke wish for??" She was only greeted by the bright light blinding her where she had no choice but to close her eyes. She then heard Sasuke's voice.

"_I wish Sakura will stay here on Earth and be with me forever."_

That's when Sakura smiled. She just heard Sasuke's wish. Thoughts began to run through her head. _I can't believe Sasuke actually wished for that, and I left him. Well time to make wishes come true…._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well thanks for reading and please review my story. I'm working so hard for you people and yes the next chapter is the last one, so its getting close to the end folks and we'll see how things turned out. **

**love ya **

**kikyothepriestess05!**


	10. Fallen Angel, No Longer an Angel

**Well thanks for all the reviews. So here it is the last chapter. I hope you all love it!!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 10: Fallen Angel, No Longer an Angel**

Sakura heard talking. She didn't know whose voices they were. Then she felt a soft feeling under her. She felt very relaxed, she layed with her eyes closed for a couple of minutes until all of her memory began to come back to her. _Where am I? What happened? Wait a second…I was in Heaven, and God and my family..and SASUKE!_

"Sasuke!" The young girl yelled as she sat up. She opened her eyes to look around the room, she still didn't know where she was. The room was filled with everything a teenagers room had. It looked like a teenage girl's room to be exact, white walls with pink poka dots on them.

She turned her head toward the sound of the voices, only to see a tv turned on. She looked down to see that she was sitting on a bed. She looked around the room looking for answers when she saw a poster on the wall that said, "Sakura Haruno's Room!" it was in her handwriting too.

"This is my room. Then this is my house. Where's my family?"

Sakura leaped up out of bed and walked out of her room only to see a hall way. To her left there was the end of the hall with a window, but to her right the hall continued. She walked out of her room to the right to pass a bathroom and then another room. She opened it to see it looked like a boy's room. She figured it was Ban's room. She hurried down the hall to come to stairs that went down. She raced down them only to come into a living room with a large tv and two chairs and a couch. She saw across the living room was another room, a larger room, a master bedroom. _This must be Mom's room._

Turning away from that room she walked into the next room, which turned out to be the kitchen with large windows that showed the yard that had trees and grass covering it. Then she saw Amiee and Ban sitting at the table looking out the window. Amiee, seeing her daughter walk in the room, smiled.

"Hey, you like the house sweetie?"

"Yea, its pretty big." Sakura said walking toward them.

"I'll say. It's pretty sweet, way better than what he had back 300 years ago." Ban added in.

"You know, God told me before he sent us here that he gave us the knowledge of these modern day devices and how to use them. Like the microwave, the oven, how to cook, and how to drive a car. So we are pretty much fixed up. I can't believe how great things turned out for us."

"Really? That's cool. I always wanted to drive a car. Sasuke always made it look so fun. Oh!-Sasuke! That reminds me that I have to go find Sasuke, God told me he's at the beach."

Sakura turned and was about to dash out of the door when her mother stood up and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hey I have to go now!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, you can't drive. You're under age."

"What? Well how old did God make me?"

"A 15 year old."

"Well Sasuke is 15 and he drives."

"Yes, but God explained this to me, Sasuke has what they call a hardship and he can drive because his parents are too busy with things to take him places. But you don't have a hardship and so you have to wait till your 16 to drive. Sorry honey but I don't want to disobey the rules here when God just sent us here."

"Oh, so how do I get there?"

"Your brother can take you and drop you off, you can ride back with Sasuke."

"Oh okay! Come on Ban!"

Sakura grabbed her big brother's hand, as she just about dragged him out the door. Once outside in the carport there were two vehicles. One was a small red convertible with a black top on it. Sakura figured it was her Mom's. The second one was a dodge truck that had really big mud tires on it and spot lights on the top of the truck's cab. It was jet black.

"Pretty sweet, eh? God fixed me up pretty good with all this. This truck is badass." Ban said admiring the truck.

"Yeah, its cool, I just wish I had a cool car."

"Your time will come."

"Umm…my time will come…well shit I was created like 300 years ago and I still can't drive a car by myself when people who were just born 16 years ago get to drive."

"Hey well life isn't fair. But come on hop in."

The two siblings climbed inside of the tall black truck, once inside, Ban started the truck. The truck roared loudly as it came to life. Ban smiled at how the pipes on the truck sounded. He then backed out and headed toward the beach.

_It's a good thing God gave us the knowledge of everything here, its like we have lived here forever. Because Ban just got here and he knows where the beach is..this is way too cool.._

"So if I'm here as a 15 year old, then how old are you?" Sakura asked.

"God told me I was a 20 year old, because in our old life, I was 5 years older then too."

"Oh so your not in high school, your in college then aren't you?"

"Yeah. My life is pretty sweet."

"Do you always say sweet?"

"Yeah, surfers always say that."

Sakura smiled. "You're a surfer?"

"Yeah, God gave us all some kind of hobby so that we can fit in with other people. I think God said you can sing and dance really good."

"Okay sing and dance? And when did God tell you all this?"

"When that Carrie girl was sent to come get me and mom and then the talked to us about everything. And then we went into another room when you came and you know the rest from there."

"Oh. What can Mom do?"

"She can cook."

"Haha. That's nice."

Sakura looked out the window as she began to see the ocean and the beach. But they were still a little ways away because it wasn't Sasuke's spot that he loved to be at all the time, his spot was at the very end of the beach. She smiled as she saw surfers out in the water.

"Will you teach me how to surf someday? It looks fun."

"Sure."

"So are we like the new kids in town?"

"Yeah, God said we just moved here and stuff."

"So what's our story, where did we move from and why?"

"We moved from Atlanta, Georgia because we just wanted to. And for the book our dad died in a car crash."

"Our dad? We have different dads."

"Well yeah I mean why say that we are half siblings. I mean if your dad died then it would be weird if mine died too. I mean if I say they got divorced then when I make friends they will want to see him and then what?"

"Oh good point."

"And let me tell you, I'm not about to pay some random guy to act like my dad."

Sakura laughed. She never knew her brother had this personality. He never really talked to her before, but she forgave him and their mom both because now she understood what was really going on.

"Well here we are. Have fun making up with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend….yet!"

Sakura hopped out of the truck as it hummed away and then speed off when it got back to the main highway.

"Now to find Sasuke…"

**xXx**

_**With Sasuke….**_

The once again depressed boy sat on the beach looking out among the water, he had came to the beach everyday since _she_ had left which had been a week, a rather long week for Sasuke. He had skipped school everyday, and this is where he came, his parents didn't know about it and his friends thought he was sick.

His face was lifeless, he was pale and didn't move much, his once bright and beautiful eyes were now dull. He looked like a zombie. He wasn't even very alert anymore. He didn't look around when he heard noises close to him at all. He didn't move if anything moved out of the corner of his eyes.

This was just like how it was before _she_ came and his friends had just died. Without _her_ around, all the memories came back to him about what had happened and now he had to be depressed because the only girl he had ever loved left him. _She_ had refused to be with him and that tore his heart up.

"Sasuke…?" A soft female voice came. It sounded like it was sad or pained. But Sasuke knew this voice, it was all too familiar. He couldn't help but to turn his head at _her_ voice.

He was shocked to see it was actually wasn't just in his mind, _she _was actually here. He just starred at her in aw. _She _was just as beautiful as before. Her skin was pale and creamy while her eyes sparkled like two green diamonds. Her glossy pink hair seemed to be longer though. It came down to the middle of her back. _She _was wearing a light gray top that had very short sleeves. It had two white buttons on it and it was low cut but didn't show any of her chest. The shirt came down a little past her waist as that met with blue jean shorts that were a dark blue and were fairly short. Then _her_ legs were small and beautiful, they were pale and creamy like the rest of her skin.

"Sasuke…? It's me Sakura…" Sakura said only noticing that he was just starring at her. She grew worried looking at him. This is how she had met him in the first place. Lifeless. It was right after his friends had died and she immediately felt horrible to see what she had done to him by leaving.

She kneeled down in the sand next to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it tight in hers. She leaned her head closer to his, as if trying to get a better look of him. Her other hand came up to hold on side of his face. Worry appeared in her face along with pain.

"Sasuke please talk to me."

He just looked at her. He blinked as began to move his hand up to touch her face as well. He moved his thumb over her cheek. As he felt her face, confusion was expressed in his face.

"Your a lot warmer."

Sakura smiled. She knew exactly what he was talking about, being an angel made her a little colder than a human, but now that she's a human, she's warmer and happy that he noticed.

"Because I'm human."

Sasuke now only looked more confused. He parted his lips slightly as he was about to ask another question, but Sakura put her hand on top of his mouth, signaling that she didn't want him to speak.

"I went back to Heaven and God had a talk with me and I decided to come back for you. I'm not an angel anymore, I'm human, just like you."

Now the color began to come back to his face as he began to understand. His eyes began to brighten, he then smiled.

"You're going to stay? With me?"

"Yes, I'm here to stay." Sakura smiled back as she moved closer where her lips came close to his ear. She then whispered, "By the way I live right next door to you."

Sasuke smiled as he used both of his arms to wrap around Sakura's waist to bring her where she was pressed up against his body. Sasuke leaned his head down as he kissed her. Sakura smiled against his lips as she opened her mouth to kiss him back. Sasuke and Sakura's tongues met as they both pressed closer together, leaving no space in between them.

As they were both kissing, they positioned themselves where they were laying down in the sand with Sakura on top and Sasuke on bottom. Sasuke had his hands on both sides of Sakura's hips, every once in a while he would squeeze her sides, making Sakura let out a light moan. After a couple of minutes Sasuke got aggressive and turned it where he was on top of Sakura pinning her down, his lips parted from the kiss as he began to kiss her neck. Sakura then had chill bumps going through her body.

Sasuke then rested his head on her chest as he was out of breath from kissing so much. Sakura used her right hand to play with Sasuke's hair, as she looked up at the sky as she saw it was dark, and the stars where out.

"I know what you wished for."

"Hm?" Sasuke said not moving his head from his resting place.

Sakura, still starring at the stars answered him.

"God told me that you said, 'I wish Sakura will stay here on Earth and be with me forever.'"

"Yea, and my wish came true."

"That's because you didn't tell me."

Sasuke smiled. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"Well of course if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true."

"What was your wish? Or has it not come true yet, so you can't tell me?"

"Well, depends, are you happy?"

Sasuke lifted his head up to look at Sakura with a face that said , 'Lady what do you think?'.

"Of course I'm happy, I'm with you and you're the only thing I ever wanted."

"Well then my wish came true because I wished, 'That Sasuke will always be happy' and I'm here to stay so you're staying happy."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her again. He rolled off of her as he went to go sit with his back against a palm tree. Sakura sat between his legs with her back next to him.

"So who is you family?" Sasuke asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"The family God created me with in the first place."

"What? Your mom, Amiee and your brother and your evil dad that killed you?"

"Well not my dad, he's in hell right about now. But when I told you God had a talk with me, my mother and brother talked to me too. They told me…."

Sakura told Sasuke the story of what her mother and brother had told her and how they were suppose to be the new kids in town and that God had gave them the knowledge to work modern day things like the microwave and stuff.

"Wow, I am so happy things worked out for you and your family."

"Yeah, me too. I finally have my happy ending."

"Not yet you don't."

"Hmm? Well what am I missing?"

Sasuke stood up and walked to kneel in front of Sakura as he smiled. Sakura only starred at him puzzled at what he was doing. He then reached in his back pocket and pulled out a black box. Most girls would have figured out what was going on by now but because in her time it didn't really happen this way, she was still confused.

Sasuke smiled as her little knowledge of certain things was just so adorable. He then opened the box to show a beautiful diamond ring. Sakura's eyes widened as she starred at it, even in the night air, it sparkled with only the moon's light. She sweared it looked like it weighted 10 pounds with a diamond that big on it.

"Will you marry me?"

"But we're only 15."

"I know but you don't have to tell anyone, well other than your family and we won't get married until we are out of high school."

"But when did you get this?"

"I bought it just in case you came back, I kept it with me at all times, because I promised my self once you came back I would make sure you wouldn't leave me again. I mean by the way you love that other ring you should be dying for this once."

Sakura laughed. "Yes, I'll marry you, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke slid the ring on his new finance's hand. He then kissed her again. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she kissed him back. Light rain drops began to come. But the two didn't stop kissing. Sakura could only think.

_I guess this is what its like to have a happy ending…the first hour or so of my human life already beats the other 300 years of my life. I really do love Sasuke and this is all I could ever want. God must be weeping tears of joy along with all the other angels in Heaven for me, I finally got a break from all the pain…Thank you so much God…_

_**The End**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Extras:**

**Sasuke&Sakura: **The two stayed engaged all the way through high school. Once in their early years of college the two got married. They ended up having three kids. Two boys then a little girl. Sakura took on the job of becoming a nurse while Sasuke became a guy who builds and designs new car models for very big car dealers.

**Amiee: **Turned out to be great mom for Sakura and Ban. She did date every now and then but never without the approval of her children. This time she took it slow with love and ended up finding a new husband. He was a business man and a good gentleman. Amiee and him stayed together till the end. He was a great addition to the family.

**Ban: **Ban became a very popular guy in college. He dated a lot of girls but then one night out in town, he met a girl about his age, only two years younger than him. This girl was Temari. Ban and Temari dated for a while and then finally tied the knot with marriage. They had two little boys.

**Shikamaru&Ino: **After getting up enough courage, Shikamaru asked out Ino. The two started dating but broke up a couple of times only to get back together. They stayed on and off till they got out of high school, then the two got married, due to Ino getting pregnant. But after that the two stayed together and ended up with one child, a girl.

**Naruto&Hinata: **As going through high school, Naruto had his go with a few girls but it always didn't stick, he just didn't like them or they didn't like him. As him and Hinata got to their senior year, he began to notice Hinata because she sat next to him to in math and she had to help him a lot. The two started dating and it was like love at first date. The two grew madly in love with each other and married right out of high school. They had four kids. Two girls and two boys.

**Neji&Tenten: **The two went through high school without breaking up. They always hung out and were never separated. But when they went to different colleges they broke up due to some trust issues that they wouldn't know if the other one was cheating. But one day after getting out of college, they were both back in town and visiting their family when they met back up in the night club of the town. They soon reunited and got married just a year later, having one boy and one girl.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well thank you so much for reading my story and sticking with me till the end. I really appreciate it. I LOVE YOU GUYS!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW!! Well this is it for this story, its over but I have plenty of ****other stories out there so go check them out and put me on your author alert list if you like my work because I may come out with a new Sasuke and Sakura story…I think I have one in mind so stick around and keep an eye out for me!**

**love ya**

**kikyothepriestess05!!**


End file.
